Magia Especial
by Doremilie
Summary: Mi primer fic escrito hace mucho tiempo sobre mi pareja favorita dede mi serie favorita. Es romance infantil, que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

Koniichiwa como están todos, Soy yo de nuevo Doremilie Kaori Li y es hora de mi segundo fan fic de Doremi (parezco animadora de programa para niños ¬_¬), bueno el punto es que este Fic si será Romántico y es sobre el Harutake (derechos reservados del nombre de la breduchis jaja), admiradores del Emisaru (derechos reservados míos, se me acaba de ocurrir) abstenerse hasta el siguiente fan fic. Sucede ya en Dokkan, es el verano de su sexto año, y ahora es tiempo de aprender nueva magia. Quiero agradecer a Kosuke Fujishima él haberme dado la idea del fic, Querido Mangaka ¡Eres mi favorito! ¡Tu dibujo es sorprendente! Y aunque sé que nunca te llegaran estos agradecimientos ¡Te adoro!. Mejor ya voy al fic.

Magical Doremi Dokkan (la traducción es Kaboom)

Magia Especial.

Capitulo 1: Es hora de ir con Maho Bell

-Pirikara poporina pepelato pekelato ¡Qué Mayorca vuelva a su Forma Original!- decía una niña de doce años de cabello rosa, traje rosa y con un instrumento que saco luces y rodeo a una cosa verde mientras ella cerraba los ojos. Al instante siguiente una mujer aparecio en lugar del Grenoulline (estaban en la tienda Magica)

-Soy yo, mi forma, mi forma humana- gritaba de alegría

-¿Cuánto creen que dure esta vez?- dijo Nicole

-yo creo que 2 horas- dijo Sophie

-yo te apuesto que una- dijo Momoko

-oigan- se acerco Doremi algo molesta

-Ya mamá yo confió en ti- dijo Hanna tomándola de los hombros

-Muchas gracias Hanna- dijo Doremi y se miraron brillando los ojos

-Ingenua- dijo Sophie y las chicas la miraron feo

-ya tranquilas, Mayorca se ve contenta y eso es lo que cuenta- dijo Emilie

-tienes razón- dijo Nicole y veían a Mayorca que se admiraba en el espejo.

Una hora después

-Ya Mayorca ni modo quizás el próximo año- le decía Lala a Mayorca que volvió a ser Grenoulline y lloraba deprimida.

-Págame- le dijo Momoko a Sophie mientras esta le dan un billete de 100 Yenes.

-No lo entiendo, llevo mucho tiempo usando magia se supone que ya deberías ser normal- dijo Doremi

-Todavía tienes un nivel muy bajo Doremi- le dijo Lala

-¡¿Cómo voy a poder tener mi escultural figura si esta niña no mas no avanza?!- grito Mayorca asustando a todas

-Yo creo que te ves más adorable así Gomita- dijo Hana

-cállate tu también eres una atolondrada- le dijo Mayorca

-Hola a todas- dijo Baba entrando (para quien no sepa, Baba es un hada un tanto desvergonzada, que les causo muchos problemas a las Oja Maho en Motto y sigue haciendo de las suyas en Dokkan, no tiene dueña, bueno en realidad si, pero es un secreto de la serie que no quiero revelar) ella vio que todas estaban deprimidas. –¿Que les pasa niñas?- Emilie se encargo de explicarle todo –entonces eso es-

-Si Mayorca esta perdiendo las esperanzas y todo es mi culpa- dijo Doremi

-quizás aiga una solución- dijo Baba

-¡¿Cuál es?!- grito Mayorca

-Vayan con Maho Bell-

-¿Maho Bell?- dijeron todas

-Si, es la mejor maestra de brujas le encanta enseñar a aprendices y de hecho a sido Grenoulline mas veces que todas las brujas juntas, y siempre vuelve a ser humana en poco tiempo-

-Hablas en serio- le dijo Mayorca ilusionada

-Si ella puede enseñar a Doremi para que tu vuelvas a ser humana- dijo Baba

-¿dónde esta ella?- dijo Lala

-se encuentra en un templo en un pueblo a las afueras de Mizora- dijo Baba –te puede enseñar muchas cosas en este verano, claro solo a ti, ella solo entrena de a una aprendiz- se dirigió a Doremi

-Pues…-

-¡esta decidido!- la interrumpió Mayorca –¡nos iremos mañana a ese templo, escuchaste Doremi, y no quiero excusas!-

-¡Mayorca ¿qué les voy a decir a mis papás?!- le grito Doremi

-Es cierto no se pueden ir así como así- dijo Lala

-¿Por qué no dices que vas a ir a un curso especial?- le dijo Emilie

-¿curso especial?- dijo Doremi

-Si puedes decir que te enviaron a un curso especial a ese templo-

-pero ¿quién me mandaría?- dijo Doremi

-cierto debemos tener a alguien, la profesora Seki no seria- dijo Sophie

-Que tal la dueña de la tienda- dijo Momoko

-¿Mayorca?- dijeron las demás

-No Mayorca no, miren nadie sabe en realidad quien es la dueña, si decimos que ella te envía como agradecimiento a todos estos años de servicio te lo creerán- aclaro Momoko

-podría funcionar- dijo Nicole –a veces se te ocurren buenas ideas-

-¿a veces? ¬_¬-

-Creo que funcionaria, pero si es así ustedes también deberían ir- dijo Doremi

-eso no es necesario- dijo Sophie y todos la miraron –por que tú eres la única mala en Matemáticas y de ese puede ser tu curso-

-tranquila Sophie que tu tampoco eres muy buena ¬_¬- le dijo Doremi y Sophie rió apenada

-entonces ya tenemos el Plan- dijo Mayorca –y mañana nos iremos-

-entendido- dijo Doremi

-yo me encargare de avisarle a Maho Bell- dijo Baba

-¿perdón?- dijeron todas impresionadas

-Bueno a veces puedo hacer algo bueno ¿no?- luego se dirigió a sí misma –además te necesito allá-

Esa noche Doremi convenció a sus padres exitosamente, el truco salió a la perfección, y se preparo esa noche para salir, Bibi le dijo que quizás no aprendería nada pero aun así le deseo suerte. Esa mañana ya se encontraban todas en la tienda Mágica, y ya se iban a despedir de Doremi que estaba en su escoba, junto con Dodo, Lala y Mayorca.

-Cuídate- le dijo Emilie mientras Hana tenia lagrimas en los ojos

-aprende mucho eh Doremi- le dijo Momoko

-No nos decepciones- le dijo Sophie

-nosotras nos encargaremos de la tienda- dijo Nicole

-entendido- dijo Doremi

-y ¿de mi no se van a despedir?- dijo Mayorca molesta

-a sí claro cuídate- dijeron todas

-Hana no llores regresare al finalizar el verano- dijo Doremi viendo a la niña

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Hana lloro más y abrazo a Doremi

-Ya, ya, si te portas bien te traeré una sorpresa pero ya no llores-

-¿en serio?- Hana se había emocionado y la miraba con estrellas en los ojos

-En serio- dijo Doremi con una gota en la cabeza

-¡Bien tráeme algo muy bonito!- dijo Hana y ahora todas tenían una gota en la cabeza

-Bueno nos vemos- dijo Doremi alejándose

-adiós- vociferaban todas despidiéndola con la mano.

Estuvieron volando un largo rato y parecía que nunca iban a llegar Doremi ya se estaba cansando y bostezo

-esto es muy abuuuurriiiiiido- dijo somnolienta

-Ay que poco aguantas, como bruja deberías tener mas resistencia- le dijo Mayorca

-Si me enseñaras a ser bruja bien no estaríamos en esta situación ¬_¬-

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres muy atolondrada!-

-ya tranquilas chicas- interrumpió Lala junto con Dodo –miren ya vamos a llegar- Lala señalo un templo muy bonito que estaba al inicio de un bosque.

-Ah que lindo lugar- dijo Doremi sonriendo

Se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie cerca para bajar, al hacerlo Doremi se quito el traje y aparecio una mochila en su espalda ahí metió a Mayorca, a Lala y a Dodo y se acerco a la puerta

-segura que aquí vive una bruja- dijo Mayorca en la mochila de Doremi

-pues esta es la dirección que nos dio Baba- dijo Doremi viendo un papel y toco

-¿cómo crees que sea?- dijo Lala

-Bueno Baba me comento que ya tenia 8921 años así que debe ser una anciana- dijo Mayorca

-Ya voy- se escucho la dulce voz de una mujer y Doremi se preparo –Buenas Tardes-

-OoO?- hizo Doremi al ver que salió una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio muy largo y ojos color ámbar, no parecía de mas de 25, y vestía con una falda larga y una blusa de mangas abombadas –Buenas tardes- empezó Doremi nerviosa -¿usted es la que vive en este Templo?-

-Si pequeña, me llamo Kira Bell ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-Seguro Baba me jugo una de sus bromas- pensó Doremi y luego le dijo –Disculpe creo que me equivoque- Doremi ya se disponía a marcharse cuando…

-Doremi ¿qué sucede, por que tardas tanto?- dijo Mayorca desde la mochila y Doremi se espanto –Vamos ya quiero ver como es Maho Bell- Mayorca salió de la mochila y como Doremi esta volteada la chica pudo ver al grenoulline que tenia puntos en vez de ojos, digo ya los tiene quiero decir que se asusto

-ay no- dijo Lala y Dodo también salió para espantarse

-ah, tu debes ser Doremi- dijo Kira Bell y se sorprendieron

Ya dentro del templo todas estaban tomando té en la sala que daba a un jardín (como el Dojo Tendo)

-Lamento no haberte reconocido antes, no pensé que fueras una bruja- dijo Kira Bell

-Estamos a mano, yo tampoco lo pensé- le dijo Doremi

-eres una tonta- le dijo Mayorca

-um ¬_¬- hizo Doremi

-Jiji, se ve que se quieren mucho- dijo Kira Bell

-Si claro- dijo Doremi sarcástica

-no en serio, a veces un signo de cariño es las peleas- Doremi y Mayorca se miraron pero no lo creían –Bueno me presentare como es apropiado, me llamo Maho Bell y uso el nombre de Kira Bell con los humanos-

-Vaya por eso te presentaste así- dijo Doremi

-Sé que tienes problemas para la magia y que por eso tu maestra no puede volver a ser humana- dijo Maho Bell

-Si es que mi nivel es todavía muy bajo- dijo Doremi triste

-¿en serio eso crees?- dijo Maho Bell y Doremi la miro –muchas veces el nivel de magia no es importante para hacer grandes hechizos sino el sentimiento-

-¿ah? No entiendo- dijo Doremi -Mayorca-

-yo tampoco entiendo- contesto esta y Doremi cayo al suelo

-entenderás pronto, por ahora préstame tu Tap y tus demás artículos de magia- Doremi hizo lo que le pidió. Maho Bell los puso en la mesa luego puso su mano sobre ellos y uno a uno se fueron haciendo piedra.

-¡Oye que haces!- contesto Doremi molesta y al parecer las demás también se molestaron

-Conmigo no usaras auxiliares para la magia-

-¿eh?-

-estos artículos son los que no te dejan desarrollar tus poderes, por eso no los usaras- se los regreso hechos piedras

-entonces ¿cómo usare magia?- pregunto Doremi

-Ya eres una bruja por que has pasado los exámenes, por lo tanto ya debes tener magia natural y esa es la que debes desarrollar- le dijo Maho Bell

-Hablas de la magia especial- dijo Mayorca

-Sí exacto-

-oigan no entiendo nada- dijo Doremi

-entenderás pronto- dijo Maho Bell –pero debes descubrirlo por ti misma, ahora Zuzu ¿podrías venir?-

-¿Zuzu?- dijo Doremi

-ah ya voy –se escucho la voz de una chica y luego iba entrando un hada de cabello rubio cenizo- ¿ahora que necesitas Maho Bell? Estaba a la mitad de una historia muy interesante, ah ya llego tu nueva aprendiz- dijo viendo a Doremi

-Si podrías instalarla en la casa-

-si, sígueme niña- dijo la hada y Doremi se levanto un poco indignada con Dodo detrás

-Me llamo Doremi- dijo Siguiéndola

-Mayorca quiero hablar contigo- le dijo Maho Bell y se fueron del lugar al techo del templo. –Se ve que tu aprendiz tiene potencial pude verlo al sentir su energía-

-¿de que estas hablando? Doremi es una Brujita atolondrada que no puede hacer bien un hechizo- le contesto Mayorca

-te equivocas- le dijo y Mayorca la miro –parece que se te olvido la verdadera esencia de la magia, ¿no recuerdas nuestras raíces? Lo que hizo que la primera bruja despertara sus poderes-

-Magia Especial-

-exacto- Maho Bell miro hacia el cielo –la primera bruja no uso esferas ni clacordeos, solo sus sentimientos y logro hacer grandes cosas, tu aprendiz tiene un buen corazón y grandes sentimientos por eso creo que tiene potencial-

-ahora que lo dices- comenzó Mayorca y Maho Bell la miro –Cuando Doremi y sus amigas quieren salvar o ayudar a alguien es cuando explotan la magia de sus Clacordeos-

-¿qué ha pasado?-

-Bueno cuando una aprendiz, Nicole, uso magia prohibida, cayo bajo el castigo y las niñas usaron todo su poder y hasta mas para salvarla, igual cuando salvaron a Hana de morir-

-¿hablas de la niña que nació de una flor?-

-Si, ella iba a morir pero Doremi uso la magia de las flores y la revivió a pesar de quedar en coma junto con sus amigas si no hubiera sido por Hana ellas ahora no…-

-ya entiendo tu punto- la interrumpió Maho Bell –y creo que ahora entiendes el mío- Mayorca afirmo –por eso necesito que me ayudes a formular un hechizo-

-¿qué clase de hechizo?-

-Ya llegue- se escucho de abajo la voz de un hombre y Maho Bell se emociono. Bajo rápidamente y al llegar a la puerta abrazo a un hombre de cabello oscuro no muy guapo pero tampoco era feo, vestía muy normalmente

-me alegra que estes aquí- dijo Maho Bell emocionada

-Vamos solo me fui en la mañana- dijo él

-a mí me pareció eterno- dijo Maho Bell –te prepare algo delicioso para comer-

-lo que tu cocines siempre es delicioso-

-Ay que lindos se ven- dijo Doremi que los veía por detrás de la puerta

-Tu debes ser la nueva aprendiz de Maho Bell- dijo él

-si soy Doremi, ¿tú eres un brujo?-

-no yo soy humano, me llamo Kosuke- (en honor a quien creen ^_^) a Doremi se le congelo la sangre.

-entonces… entonces…-

-tranquila yo nunca diría la palabra clave- dijo Kosuke

-puedes estar a gusto Doremi él es una buena persona- le dijo Maho Bell pero Doremi no parecía muy convencida.

A la hora de comer Maho Bell se veía muy feliz y radiante, Zuzu también comía hay y Mayorca, Lala y Dodo, Doremi no podía creer que todo estuviera tan tranquilo con un humano hay, pero él parecía muy bueno, y se le veía enamorado de Maho Bell por lo que Doremi pensó que nunca le haría daño y menos convertirlas en Grenoulline

-¿Qué eres de Maho Bell?- pregunto Mayorca

-Bueno soy su…- él se sonrojo y Doremi miro la escena fijamente –su…-

-él es la persona que más quiero en este mundo, y vive aquí con nosotras- dijo Maho Bell

-Me parece increíble que un humano conviva tan natural con una bruja- dijo Lala

-Bueno es que yo nunca mencionare esa palabra, por que Maho Bell es muy importante para mí-

-pero…- comenzó Doremi -¿no seria más fácil que fueras un brujo? Digo así no habría riesgo al cabo que Maho Bell es buena enseñando-

-a mi no me interesa usar magia, soy feliz siendo un humano- dijo Kosuke

-y yo respeto eso- dijo Maho Bell abrazándolo y recargándose en su pecho mientras él recargaba su cabeza en ella, Doremi sonrió satisfecha pero también sintió algo de envidia mientras Dodo lloraba conmovida.

Doremi reviso todo el lugar ese día, tenia un jardín muy bonito, en el patio estaban los típicos aditamentos de un templo Japonés, desde su lugar de petición esta la tienda de amuletos, atrás estaba una rejilla que daba el bosque y se veía que era un lugar muy hermoso. Había muchos cuartos y Doremi estaba en uno aparte con Dodo, ese era el único cuarto que estaba en el primer piso y tenia una ventana grande que daba al jardín. Doremi observaba la relación entre Maho Bell y Kosuke y los admiraba, era como si cada vez que estaban juntos todo brillara y se sintiera un aire de ternura y satisfacción, y como si lo demás no existiera, y ella lo sentía. Ese día fue para adaptarse ya que al siguiente comenzaría el entrenamiento y esa noche mientras Doremi miraba la luna desde su ventana junto con Dodo

-¿sabes? Dodo- esta volteo –la relación que tienen Kosuke y Maho Bell es muy bonita, la verdad me dio envidia-

-¿dodo?-

-si envidia, yo me enamoro de muchos chicos pero…- se entristeció –nunca soy correspondida… me pregunto si algún día podré tener una relación como la de ellos, ¿crees que haiga un chico para mí?- Dodo no supo que contestar. –Bueno ahora no importa, lo único que debe importarme es aprender a usar esa magia especial. Buenas noches- Doremi se acostó a pesar de que Dodo la veía preocupada.

A la mañana siguiente antes de que Doremi bajara Mayorca le pregunto a Maho Bell sobre el hechizo.

-primero veré su avanze esta semana y si es necesario lo haremos pero Doremi no debe saber-

-Buenos días- entro Doremi y Mayorca ya no pudo preguntar más.

-Doremi desayuna algo y empezaremos, debes estar bien alimentada por que tal vez uses mucha energía- dijo Maho Bell mientras Doremi ponía cara de confusión, al llegar a la mesa Doremi noto que Zuzu estaba leyendo un libro que al parecer era un manga.

-¿Te gusta leer mangas?- pregunto Doremi

-por supuesto es la mejor manera de ver un mundo perfecto, a través de mangas, además son muy románticos, esta es de una chica que se enamora de un compañero de escuela y sufre mucho para declarársele- dijo Zuzu

-me parece conocido ^_^'- dijo Doremi

-déjala siempre esta leyendo esas cosas.- dijo Maho Bell –pero sabes, la mejor manera de ver un mundo perfecto es cuando tú lo formas-

-te oí- dijo Zuzu y Maho Bell rió

Ya habiendo desayunado todas se encontraban en el jardín listas para la primera clase de Doremi.

-Bien lo primero que aprenderás será a levitar- dijo Maho Bell

-¿puedo hacer eso?- dijo Doremi emocionada

-si le pones él suficiente empeño lo lograras- dijo Maho Bell –lo primero que harás será relajarte así que cierra los ojos- Doremi hizo lo que le pidió –escucha el viento se una con él, olvídate de las personas, solo eres tú y el viento, piensa en lo relajante que es que pasee por tu cara y juegue con tu cabello, relájate y platica con él-

-me siento un poco tonta- dijo Doremi

-vamos Doremi puedes hacerlo solo concéntrate- la animo Lala y Mayorca solo la miraba sin decir nada lo que confundió a Doremi

-Doremi esfuérzate- le dijo Maho Bell

-Si- se apresuro a decir Doremi y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a relajarse, pero al parecer no pasaba nada, así estuvieron un rato, -¿segura que esto funcionara?-

-tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza- le dijo Maho Bell –olvídate de que tienes que hacerlo bien y de la presión y relájate solo hazlo y veras como funciona- Doremi obedeció y se fue olvidando de todo hasta que a los 15 minutos se relajo completamente. Y ya no emitía sonido ni hacia ningún movimiento.

-¿crees que ahora funcione?- dijo Mayorca en voz baja a Maho Bell, esta puso una cara extraña y se acerco a Doremi, movió su mano enfrente de su cara y luego toco su frente y la empujo esta cayo profundamente dormida y todos a su alrededor cayeron al suelo

-¡Esta niña es increíble!- grito Mayorca Molesta -¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAA!-

así estuvieron hasta la hora de comer Doremi no avanzo nada, ella estaba un poco decepcionada con el plato en la mano

-ay niña ¿cómo es posible?- le decía Mayorca

-déjala si la presionas nunca podrá relajarse- le dijo Maho Bell

-quizás no sirvo como bruja- dijo Doremi –lamento hacerles perder el tiempo-

-Doremi, lo que pasa es que a ti té falta algo- dijo Maho Bell y Doremi la miro –bueno no es que te falte si no que no sabes como canalizarlo y eso debes descubrirlo por ti misma- Doremi solo se confundió más.

Paso la semana y lo único que pudo hacer Doremi fue levitar dos centímetros, además siempre que veía a Kosuke y a Maho Bell se deprimía un poco y Maho Bell se dio cuenta así que llamo a Mayorca a la medianoche al bosque para hacer el hechizo.

-Traigo lo que me pediste, un cabello de Doremi- dijo Mayorca

-Bien damelo- dijo Maho Bell

-¿qué vamos a hacer?-

-Vamos a llamar a lo que le hace falta a Doremi-

-¿eh?-

-mira y veras- Maho Bell puso el cabello en una vasija con varios pétalos de distintas flores lo revolvió y dijo –a aquellos espíritus que cuidan los sentimientos, a aquellos dioses del destino yo los conjuro a que traigan a aquel que sacara los poderes de una gran bruja- de repente parecía que Mayorca descubrió cual hechizo por que se puso al frente de Maho Bell y dijo

-a la aprendiz que enseñamos, le hace falta lo importante, rogamos que traigan aquello tan necesario a su aposento-

-Magia, destino, esperanza, ¡NOSOTRAS TE CONJURAMOS!- dijeron ambas y de repente los pétalos comenzaron a flotar y a elevarse para luego desaparecer.

-listo ahora hay que esperar hasta mañana- dijo Maho Bell y Mayorca asintió.

Al día siguiente por la carretera se veía llegar a un auto…

Continuara…

Bueno este fic también lo mandare de a un capitulo espero que les este gustando y lo sigan leyendo comentarios a acire_li


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Un encuentro ¿desafortunado?

-¿por qué tenemos que ir este año con la abuela? Venimos el pasado además creí que iríamos con el Tío Shinosuke- decía un niño de cabello azul de doce años en la parte trasera de un auto a sus padres.

-Ya Tetsuya, decidimos que seria mejor ir con tu abuela, lo pensamos mejor en la noche- dijo su madre

-pero a mi no me gusta venir, me tratan como un bebe- dijo Kotake de nuevo

-Ya basta, ya estamos aquí y punto- ordeno el padre mientras Kotake ponía cara de berrinche.

Estuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, al llegar al pueblo pasaron por el templo y Kotake tuvo un presentimiento que le hizo voltear hacia el lugar y verlo sin parpadear hasta perderlo de vista, luego hizo un gesto de duda para volver a su berrinche. Se pararon en una casa grande con un enorme patio Kotake bajo del carro desanimado y como preparándose para lo peor, la madre toca y los recibió una pequeña viejecita con Kimono que parecía más frágil que una rama a punto de caer, al ver a Kotake la viejecita dejo de ser frágil y delicada para saltar sobre su nieto y llenarlo de besos.

-¡Mi nieto adorado ha venido a visitarme!- decía encima de él

-¡Ya abuela!- le dijo un poco molesto.

-¡Pero mírate cada vez estas más guapo y fuerte, las chicas deben derretirse por ti!- decía la abuela emocionada y separándose

-¿qué tan de cierto es eso?¬¬- dijo Su madre

-¡Mamá!-le grito Kotake rojo

-Pero entren tu tía Kasumi vino también y están tus primos Rei y Kotaro-

-¡No es cierto! Díganme que no es cierto- dijo Kotake como si fuera lo peor

-Tetsuya compórtate- le dijo su madre –vamos a entrar- pero Kotake daba pasos muy forzados. Entraron hasta el recibidor cuando…

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien esta aquí… mi primo favorito- dijo una chica de 17 años de cabello largo hasta los hombros y negro, sus ojos también eran negros y vestía con un pantalón a la cadera y blusa ombliguera, miraba a Kotake muy amenazadoramente.

-¿Que hay Rei?- dijo este desanimado

-AH hermano, que bueno que vinieron también- entro una señora de cabello igual que la chica pero corto y se dirigía al papá de Kotake

-Kasumi ¿cómo has estado?- dijo el señor

-muy bien gracias, Tetsuya estas muy grande-

-Hola tía Kasumi-

-pero falta mi pequeño sobrino- dijo la madre de Kotake -¿dónde esta Kotaro?-

-debe estar jugando por ahí- contesto Kasumi y de repente se escucha un ruido muy fuerte como si algo se hubiera roto, todos corrieron a ver que había sucedido, al llegar al lugar vieron a un niño de 7 años de cabello corto y negro que miraba preocupada un enorme jarrón hecho trizas

-¡Kotaro!- grito la tía Kasumi

-¡Yo no fui!- se apresuro a decir el niño

-¿cómo que no? eres el único que esta aquí hermanito- dijo Rei

-¡Ah! ¡Tetsuya! ¡Viniste a jugar conmigo!- dijo Kotaro al ver a Kotake y para despistar

-Pues te diré…- empezó Kotake

-Lo lamento Mamá- dijo la tía Kasumi

-No importa, ese jarrón solo tenia 100 años de antigüedad, la verdad me sorprende que haya sobrevivido a ustedes- dijo la abuela. –ahora mis queridos nietos, es Domingo ¿qué quieren hacer?-

-Yo quiero jugar con las cosas del abuelo- dijo Kotaro

-Yo quiero ir a las tiendas a comprarme ropa de aquí- dijo Rei

-Bien y tu Tetsu- dijo la abuela

-Yo quisiera descansar del viaje- dijo Kotake, aunque lo que realmente quería era huir de ese lugar

-Tonterías venimos a divertirnos- dijo el padre

-¿cómo es posible que un chico tan guapo y saludable como tu quiera quedarse en casa?- dijo la abuela –Salgamos, iremos al parque y luego a los centros comerciales para volver a casa y que Kotaro juegue con las cosas del abuelo-

-Siiiii- grito Kotaro de alegría

-Por cierto vimos un templo muy bonito cuando veníamos, ¿podemos ir ahí también?- dijo la madre de Kotake y este puso una cara rara y la abuela puso una cara de inconforme –¿qué ocurre?-

-Bueno, es que ahí suceden cosas muy raras- dijo la abuela –y la chica que esta ahí, no le tengo confianza-

-lo que pasa es que a mamá no le agrada la chica por que le gana siempre en todo- dijo Kasumi

-¿en todo?- dijo el papá

-Si, en los concursos de cocina, repostería, manualidades, es buena en todo- aclaro Kasumi

-¡Y lo peor es que siempre es muy amable y me dice "Su trabajo es muy bueno la felicito", pero siempre me gana, AAAH que coraje!- grito la abuela espantando a todos –pero iremos quizás la descubra esta vez- la abuela salió de la casa dejando a todos sorprendidos

-Esta obsesionada ¿verdad?- dijo Kotake y su tía solo movió la cabeza afirmando. Salieron tras ella.

Lo primero que hicieron fue pasear por el parque y comprar un helado, Rei se encargo de tirar el de Kotake empujándolo, lo que lo molesto bastante pero no pudo decir nada por sus papás, lo obligaron a jugar con su pequeño primo al caballito y su abuela estaba encima de él admirando a su nieto lo que lo molestaba. Después fueron a las tiendas departamentales y Rei sé probo toda la ropa que pudo y comprándolo casi todo, Kotaro quebró uno de los vidrios de un aparador y culpo a Kotake, y los padres tuvieron que pagarlo regañándolo, y lo peor, la abuela le compra el traje de marinerito mas ridículo que se encontró, y el pobre de Kotake tuvo que aceptarlo pero juro que nunca se lo pondría ni aunque se quemara toda su ropa, preferiría salir desnudo.

Entretanto Doremi estaba en el jardín del templo levitando, y al ver su cara se notaba que le costaba mucho trabajo, solo estaba a unos 10 centímetros del suelo, las chicas la miraban, a los 20 segundos Doremi cayo al suelo agitada y muy cansada.

-Bien Doremi ya levitas más y más tiempo- la animo Maho Bell.

-…en…serio…- dijo Doremi agitada

-Doremi va muy lento- le dijo Mayorca a Lala desanimada

-Hace lo que puede, por cierto ¿qué hicieron anoche tu y Maho Bell?- dijo Lala

-luego te digo- dijo Mayorca y Lala se confundió

-Por ahora es todo- dijo Maho Bell –mejor descansa- Doremi se dejo caer en el pasto

-¡Maho Bell!- a lo lejos se escucho Kosuke

-Ah Kosuke- a Maho Bell le brillaron los ojos

-Maho Bell, hoy es domingo, no crees que seria bueno abrir la tienda amuletos- dijo Kosuke

-Tienes razón al menos así tendríamos un poco mas de dinero extra- comenzó Maho Bell –pero yo no puedo tengo que preparar la comida-

-Si quieres lo hago yo- dijo Doremi

-Segura, ¿no estas cansada?- dijo Maho Bell

-no, tengo energía para eso-

-entonces- Maho Bell coloco su mano en la frente de Doremi –Kosuke voltea- este obedeció sin dudar y Maho Bell cerro los ojos y una luz amarilla salió de su dedo y la ropa de Doremi se convirtió en varios listones rosas y cambio hasta ser un traje de sacerdotisa (ustedes saben, pantalón rojo grande y blusa blanca)

-¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!- dijo Doremi maravillada y dando vueltas.

-Tu también podrás cambiar las moléculas de tu ropa en poco tiempo, por ahora ve a abrir la tienda-

-Si- dijo Doremi y se fue directito a la tienda, desde donde se veía la entrada de las escaleras del templo, la abrió y entro estaba acomodando todos los amuletos y los papeles de la suerte pero cuando acomodaba estos, se le cayeron varios -ay- se agacho para recogerlos y no pudo ver a la familia que subía las escaleras para entrar al templo.

-Este templo es muy bonito- dijo la mamá de Kotake que iba abrazada de su esposo, Kotaro iba enfrente corriendo mientras Rei miraba a su alrededor indiferente, la abuela miraba buscando a alguien y la tía Kasumi parecía quererla calmar, mientras, Kotake iba hasta atrás con cara de guerrero derrotado pero al llegar al templo miro a su alrededor volviendo a sentir ese presentimiento de la primera vez. -¿qué opinas Tetsuya?-

-¿eh?- dijo este

-estas muy distraído- dijo su papá

-no me pasa nada- dijo Kotake

-miren la tienda de amuletos esta abierta- dijo la tía Kasumi – ve por unos Tetsuya- le dijo dándole el dinero.

-y tráeme unos a mí- le dijo Rei.

-Yo también quiero- dijo Kotaro

-Tráenos a nosotros también- dijeron sus padres y en un segundo Kotake estaba lleno de dinero y sin poder decir nada, como ya estaba fastidiado, ¿qué mas podía hacer?.

Se acerco a la tienda, pero no vio a nadie (Doremi estaba juntando papeles) entonces vio una campanilla como la de los hoteles y la comenzó a tocar sin parar. Entonces una mano pequeña que salió de abajo lo detuvo poniéndose encima de la de él y Doremi se levanto con una sonrisa, los papeles en la otra mano y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo Doremi

-¿Doremi?-

-¿Kotake?- luego los dos miraron que sus manos se tocaban

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa!- se soltaron y con el movimiento Doremi volvió a tirar los papeles

-ay no- dijo esta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Kotake.

-lo mismo iba a preguntarte- dijo Doremi agachándose de nuevo.

-¡Tetsuya! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?- le grito su mamá

-¡ah! Vienes con tu familia- dijo Doremi

-si- dijo Kotake sin ánimos y Doremi lo noto, la familia se comenzó a acercar.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron todos

-Buenas tardes- dijo Doremi –ustedes son la familia de Kotake ¿verdad?-

-¿eh? Si- dijo su madre -¿Te conozco?-

-Si soy de la escuela, Doremi Harukaze-

-ah ya te recuerdo- dijo su madre –trabajas aquí- dijo al ver su traje.

-en realidad…- comenzó Doremi

-Al parecer no puedes estar sin trabajar ¿verdad Doremi?- dijo Kotake burlón

-¿qué quieres decir con ese tono?- dijo Doremi molesta

-nada, ¿te despidieron de la tienda?- dijo Kotake de nuevo burlándose

-¡Claro que no, me mandaron a un curso especial aquí en el templo por mis años de trabajo!- le grito Doremi

-¿Trabajas?- se asombro el padre de Kotake

-ah, si señor- dijo Doremi.

-Creo que deberías aprender algo de ella Tetsuya- dijo el padre

-¿aprender que? ¿A ser un esclavo?-

-¡Yo no soy esclava de nadie!- Grito Doremi de nuevo

-¡Ah no me digas!- los dos se comenzaron a pelear como es su costumbre y la abuela se les queda viendo atenta y luego como que se dio cuenta de algo, se interpuso en medio de la pelea y miro a Doremi sospechosamente lo que la puso nerviosa e incomoda.

-¿qué se le ofrece ^ ^U?- dijo Doremi

-¿qué edad tienes, cuando es tu cumpleaños, tipo desangre, cual es el pasatiempo de tu padre, que hacia tu madre antes de casarse, en donde trabajas y te pagan?- la interroga la abuela severamente.

-12, 30 de julio, O, pescar, Pianista, en una tienda Mágica y no- contesto Doremi sin dudar

-¿no se te hace arriesgado decirle eso a una completa desconocida?- pregunto la abuela

-¿qué quiere señora? ¬¬U- dijo Doremi de nuevo

-Queremos unos talismanes ^ ^U- se interpuso rápidamente Kotake para que la abuela no siguiera.

-Esta bien- dijo Doremi y les enseño varios, cada uno tomo el suyo y Kotake pago al hacerlo Doremi le dijo que se acercara con una seña. –Tu familia es rara-

-no tienes idea- le dijo Kotake y Doremi juntaba los talismanes.

-¡DOREMI!- grito Kosuke acercándose espantando a Doremi que levanto las manos volviendo a tirar los talismanes.

-esos los juntas tu ¬¬- le dijo Doremi

-lo lamento- dijo Kosuke –Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes- contesto Kotake

-Bell te necesita en la cocina yo me encargare de la tienda- dijo Kosuke a Doremi

-ah, esta bien- Doremi salió de la tienda.

-Espera- la detuvo Kotake -¿qué clase de curso estas tomando?-

-eeeeeeeeee… uno especial… tu sabes… cosas de la tienda- dijo Doremi titubeando

-¿las demás están aquí?- pregunto Kotake

-No solo yo vine al curso- Doremi se ponía nerviosa

-ah, entonces viniste sola-

-Si- contesto Doremi y la abuela se acerco de nuevo

-¡Eso esta mal!- dijo espantando a todos –mandar a una pequeña sola a un curso en este templo es una irresponsabilidad horrible-

-Buenas tardes señora ^ ^U- dijo Kosuke

-¿Cómo es posible que permitan esta tontería, que dice Kira Bell a esto?- dijo la abuela

-digo que me enviaron a Doremi para enseñarle algo importante, y que en realidad no viene sola- Kira Bell estaba atrás de ellos había ido a ver que pasaba con Doremi

-Kira Bell- dijo la abuela

-Señora me alegra que venga a visitarnos- dijo con una sonrisa muy amable

-Esa es la chica que…- empezó a preguntar Kotake a su tía mientras esta movía la cabeza positivamente -ah- de repente Kira Bell miro a Kotake y luego sonrió mas de felicidad que de saludo lo que lo confundió.

-No empieces Kira Bell, ¿qué le estas enseñando a esta pequeña?- dijo la abuela abrazando a Doremi del cuello.

-Señora… disculpe- comenzó Doremi pero la abuela la cayo con "Shist" (¿así se escribirá?)

-anda responde- dijo la abuela

-le enseño cosas que le serán muy útiles como la chica que es- contesto Kira Bell sonriendo

-eso no me dice nada- dijo la abuela soltando a Doremi

-no le estoy enseñando nada malo ni peligroso, y cualquiera puede venir a visitarla- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Kotake

-Mamá ya es hora de irnos- dijo el papá de Kotake

-esta bien- dijo la abuela –nos volveremos a ver- le dijo a Kira Bell como amenazándola

-eso espero- le contesto con una sonrisa lo que desespero a la abuela.

-Vamonos Tetsu- dijo la abuela volteando y tomando a su nieto, este volteo la cabeza hacia Doremi y esta lo despidió con la mano. Kotake volvió a mirar al frente y sonrió

-quizás, este verano no sea tan malo- pensó Kotake.

Continuara…

Ay va el fic esperen el siguiente capitulo: no les voy a decir el nombre.

Pronto en sus pantallas. Comentarios a acire_li


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: ¡Puedo volar!

-Tetsuya a estado muy contento desde ayer- dijo la madre de este a su esposo mientras espiaban a Kotake que se encontraba en su habitación designada limpiando su patineta con una sonrisa.

-Si desde que llegamos del templo esta más animado, como que ya no le desagrada estar aquí- dijo su papá desde la puerta

-¿crees que el paseo le despejo la mente?- pregunto la señora

-yo no creo eso- atrás de ellos apareció la abuela espantándolos.

-Ay mamá- dijo el señor

-así traerás la conciencia- dijo la abuela

-¿usted que cree?- dijo la madre

-no estoy segura así que no diré nada hasta confirmarlo-

-dilo abuelita- atrás apareció Rei de la nada sentada en sus piernas y con las manos en el mentón, espantándolos de nuevo.

-¿desde cuando estas hay ¬¬?- pregunto la mamá de Kotake

-Jiji ^_^U- dijo Rei

-¿qué hacen aquí?- se acerco Kotaro casi gritando y todos lo callaron y se aseguraron que Kotake no hubiera escuchado nada.

-No entres así, queremos averiguar que le pasa a Tetsuya- dijo Rei susurrando

-¡¿Que?! ¿Por que? ¿Por qué? ¿Por que?- Kotaro se acerco a la puerta empujando a los demás y lo volvieron a callar.

-¿Dónde están todos?- grito la tía Kasumi entrando y todos voltearon con ella callándola lo que la espanto -¿qué sucede? ~_~U-

-es que le pasa algo malo a Tetsuya y no sabemos que es- contesto Kotaro

-¿así?- la tía Kasumi se acerco a la puerta también

-No es que le suceda nada malo, es que… ¡Waaaaau!- ¡Pas! La mamá de Kotake no pudo terminar cuando cayeron todos a la habitación ya que perdieron el equilibrio

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Kotake con una gota en la cabeza y medio levantado

-Ah… jajajajaja… nada- dijeron todos levantándose

-Voy a salir regresare a la hora de la cena- dijo Kotake tomando su patineta y saliendo

-¿Adónde vas? Yo voy- dijo Kotaro

-Al templo- dijo Kotake y la abuela se sobresalto

-ay no, entonces no voy- dijo Kotaro y Kotake salió de la habitación, todos lo miraron hasta que se fue sin decir ni hacer nada. Cuando se escucho cerrar la puerta de la entrada empezó el barullo y los comentarios.

-Para mí que fue al parque y no te quiso llevar- dijo Rei a Kotaro

-¡¿Qué?! Noooooo- Kotaro se desilusiono mientras la abuela se quedaba pensando.

Mientras en el templo Doremi seguía con problemas para levitar y volvió a caer.

-Ay, no puedo hacerlo- dijo desilusionada

-Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo a caer- le dijo Maho Bell

-si Doremi debes perder el miedo- le dijo Mayorca

-pero es que no puedo- dijo Doremi

-debes olvidar el miedo y cuando lo hagas podrás volar, solo olvídate del suelo y del dolor que sentirás al caer, solo piensa en lo bien que te sentirás volando y sintiendo el viento en tu rostro, así- le dijo Maho Bell y ella empezó a levitar con una gran seguridad y sonrisa, pero al parecer Doremi no entendía aun así siguió para ver si se iluminaba.

Kotake llego a las escaleras del templo, tomo su patineta y dudo un poco en subir, pero aun así lo hizo, al llegar observo que no había nadie, volvió a dudar, pero entonces algo lo hizo seguir, camino por el patio hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, levanto su mano para tocar y…

-¿qué estoy haciendo?- Kotake se dio la media vuelta y se disponía a irse cuando abrieron la puerta y volteo para ver a Kosuke

-Buenas tardes- dijo este

-ah… Buenas tardes- dijo Kotake volteando

-Tú eres el amigo de Doremi ¿no?-

-em… si soy Tetsuya Kotake-

-yo soy Kosuke mucho gusto, vienes a verla-

-Bueno yo- Kotake volteo la mirada

-sígueme ella esta en el jardín- lo invito a entrar y Kotake lo siguió. Caminaron por el pasillo y casi al llegar a la parte que daba al jardín -espera aquí- lo detuvo con la mano y grito -¡Doremi, tu amigo humano Kotake vino a visitarte!- mientras Kotake se preguntaba él porque de "humano" se alcanzo a escuchar varios sonidos extraños entre ellos como que alguien caía rápidamente y voces de varias chicas que decían cosas como "escóndete" y varias cosas más.

-pasen- dijo Kira Bell y Kotake solo vio a ella y a Doremi que estaba sentada y frotándose atrás, quejándose

-¿qué te paso, te caíste torpe?- dijo Kotake burlándose

-no empieces que tu tuviste la culpa- le dijo Doremi enfadándose

-¿yo? Ni siquiera estaba- dijo Kotake

-Me alegra que vengas a visitarnos- interrumpió Bell -Soy Kira Bell, pero puedes llamarme Bell-

-mucho gusto soy Tetsuya Kotake- se presento

-¿Bell?- pensó Doremi

-para evitar las confusiones entre Maho Bell y Kira Bell- le dijo Bell usando sus poderes para que solo Doremi oyera, esta noto que ni siquiera movió la boca y se sorprendió mucho para luego emocionarse por que quizás podría aprender ese truco (además mejor Bell para hacer esto mas corto y no revolverme con Kira y Maho)

-¿quieres un poco de té?- dijo Bell

-Si gracias- dijo Kotake

-vamos Kosuke ayúdame a prepararlo- dijo Bell y ambos fueron hacia la cocina.

-¿a que vienes?- le pregunto Doremi a Kotake

-A nada en especial, salí a pasear y pasaba por aquí y decidí llegar, es todo ¿qué, no puedo?- dijo él con un tono muy leve de nerviosismo

-ah- Doremi se sentó en la bardita a un lado de Kotake y respiro profundo

-¿qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto Kotake sentándose a un lado y dejando la patineta

-bueno solo hablábamos- dijo Doremi nerviosa –cosas de chicas-

-pareces cansada debiste hablar mucho-

-eso no te incumbe ¬¬-

-aquí esta el té- llego Bell con una charola y les sirvió a los dos.

Bell hablaba mucho con Kotake mientras tomaban el té, no lo interrogaba, sino que hablaban con mucha naturalidad, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, Doremi solo los miraba, y Kosuke también sonriendo, mientras Mayorca, Lala, Dodo y Zuzu estaban atrás de una gran roca del jardín

-¿Cuándo se va a ir?- dijo Mayorca

-parece que se va a tardar, vamos a estar aquí un buen tiempo- dijo Lala

-dodo ~_~, ¡dodo O-O!-Dodo miro a Zuzu que leía muy contenta uno de sus mangas.

-¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?- le dijo Lala

-ah, ya estoy acostumbrada a esconderme de esta manera, además tengo esta belleza de lectura- Dodo se acerco a leer también

-a ver- Lala también se acerco y las tres quedaron embobadas leyendo

-¡Dejen de estar leyendo esas payasadas!- grito Mayorca

-y dices que la chica esta enamorada del más popular- le dijo Lala a Zuzu ignorando a Mayorca

-Si, pero no se da cuenta de que su mejor amigo la ama, pero él esta dispuesto a dejarla ir con tal de verla feliz y le ayuda a conquistarlo- dijo Zuzu mientras Dodo se emocionaba, y Mayorca se desesperaba mas.

-Ay, ¿como es posible?- dijo Mayorca bajando la cabeza, rindiéndose.

-Entonces vienes muy seguido a este lugar- le dijo Bell a Kotake

-Si lo conozco muy bien- dijo Kotake ya estaban comiendo las ultimas galletas

-Oh, miren la hora debo ir por la cena- dijo Bell viendo el reloj de pared

-si quieres yo voy- dijo Doremi

-No, iré con Kosuke solo atiende bien a nuestro invitado- dijo Bell

-esta bien ¬¬- a Doremi no le agrada mucho la idea, pero no tuvo mas remedio Bell y Kosuke se fueron.

-¿crees que funcione?- le dijo Kosuke a Bell ya en la calle

-Por supuesto, esos dos tienen grandes posibilidades, el problema es que casi nunca están solos, pero cuando lo estén el suficiente tiempo, las cosas van a avanzar y no solo los estudios- dijo Bell con una sonrisa. Regresando a la casa.

-Mayorca y las hadas deben estar desesperadas- pensaba Doremi con cara de preocupación lo que Kotake noto.

-Si quieres me voy- dijo Kotake.

-No esta bien- dijo Doremi -¿siempre traes esa patineta?- dijo viéndola

-si me la regalo mi papá cuando era muy pequeño, es muy preciada para mí-

-vaya, no se como puedes andar en esa cosa- dijo Doremi

-¿quieres intentarlo?-

-No gracias me matare- dijo Doremi moviendo las manos alarmada

-en serio, yo te enseño-

-Bueno esta bien- Doremi se dejo convencer así que los dos salieron al patio de la entrada.

Ya hay Doremi estaba nerviosa arriba de la patineta mientras Kotake la tomaba de las manos para jalarla y que se moviera.

-¡Aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!- decía Doremi encogida

-¡Vamos, sino te enderezas te caerás!- decía Kotake corriendo jalándola por todo el patio.

-¡Tengo miedo!-

-pues tienes que impulsarte tu sola, y sino te enderezas no podrás-

-¿qué están haciendo?- dijo Mayorca que les observaba desde el techo junto con las demás hadas claro que Zuzu cargaba su manga.

-Creo que la quiere enseñar a andar en la patineta- dijo Lala

-Ja Esto será divertido- dijo Mayorca mientras Dodo se preocupaba. Los chicos se detuvieron

-debes… perder el miedo- dijo Kotake agitado

-perdón pero no me siento segura, lo mismo me dice Bell- le contesto Doremi un tanto triste, Kotake lo noto y decidió ayudarla mejor.

-podemos intentar de otra manera- dijo Kotake no muy convencido y volteando al cielo

-¿que manera?-

-puedo subirme contigo y sujetarte para que te vayas derecha- dijo volteado y mirando al cielo

-¿los dos en la patineta?- dijo Doremi sorprendida

-si, para que te sientas segura si te caes te sujetare- dijo Kotake todavía volteado pero estaba sonrojado

-esta bien- dijo Doremi a secas y Kotake volteo sorprendido al parecer esperaba que dijera que no –necesito cualquier método para perder el miedo que le tengo a caer- le dijo y Kotake solo movió la cabeza.

Doremi se puso en la parte de enfrente subiendo solo un pie, y Kotake se iba colocar atrás de ella pero se puso un poco nervioso, subió uno de sus pies y la sujeto de la cintura poniéndose rojo, movió la cabeza rápidamente para que se le quitara.

-oye ten cuidado con esas manos- le dijo Doremi volteando

-Es la única forma de sujetarte- le dijo Kotake nervioso

-esta bien empecemos- Doremi volteo hacia el frente y comenzaron a deslizarse –si puedo andar en la patineta podré volar, Vamos Doremi- pensó esta. Kotake era quien daba el paso y cada vez más rápido según sentía que Doremi se enderezaba mas y se sentía más segura. Al parecer funcionaba, por que Doremi iba agarrando mas confianza, y hasta disfrutaba sentir el viento en su cara. Cada vez iban más rápido y hacia las escaleras.

-Jaja, ¡Qué divertido!- grito Doremi levantando los brazos

-Oye, avisa cuando hagas eso- dijo Kotake porque eso casi lo desequilibra

-perdón- dijo Doremi con una sonrisa volteando hacia él, Kotake se puso rojo y más nervioso entonces perdió el equilibrio y soltó a Doremi cayendo hacia atrás Doremi nomás lo miro caer mientras ella seguía en la patineta a toda velocidad y hacia las escaleras.

-¡DETENTE DOREMI!- grito Kotake tirado en el suelo al ver el peligro

-¡NO PUEDO NO ME ENSEÑASTE! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!- grito Doremi y Kotake solo pudo observar como se perdía cayendo por las escaleras, se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia allá. Pero Doremi aun no había tocado el suelo.

-No tengo miedo no tengo miedo no me caeré- se repetía una y otra ves a ella misma con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no notaba que estaba flotando, mas bien, prácticamente volando a centímetros de una escaleras.

-¡Detenlo Mayorca, la va a ver!- le grito Lala a Mayorca al notar la situación y Mayorca trono los dedos y Kotake sé cayo antes de llegar a verla lo que le dio tiempo para que Dodo volara rápidamente con Doremi la despertara y esta noto que volaba y se emociono pero escucho que Kotake se levanto y se dejo caer suavemente en las escaleras mientras Dodo se escondía.

-¡Doremi!- grito Kotake y la vio sana y salva unos cuantos escalones y corrió hacia ella se puso a un lado recargándose en una rodilla preocupado -¿Estas bien?- vio que Doremi observaba la patineta a la que se la había caído una rueda del golpe y estaba el final de las escaleras

-perdón- le dijo

-no hay problema lo bueno es que estas bien, solo era una patineta- le dijo ya un poco aliviado

-pero tu me dijiste que era importante para ti-Doremi se le acerco

-ya te dije que esta…- Kotake se puso nervioso y con una mano en la cabeza noto que Doremi tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Buaaaaa- de repente Doremi lo abrazo fuerte y comenzó a llorar en su hombro, Kotake no supo que hacer y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla también y consolarla, él pensaba que lloraba por el susto, pero en realidad lloraba de alegría por que al fin, podía volar.

Kotake regreso a su casa con la mirada perdida y la patineta destrozada.

-¿cómo te fue?- pregunto su mamá.

-Bien- dijo sin verla.

-pero ¿qué le paso a tu patineta?- pregunto su padre

-se rompió- contesto Kotake

-eso se ve ¿pero como?- dijo Rei acercándose

-solo se rompió- contesto

-ah tan bonita que era- dijo Kotaro

-si la reparas es tuya, yo ya no la quiero- dijo Kotake y todos se sorprendieron

-¡en serio!- Kotaro se emociono y se la llevo a su cuarto a repararla

-pero es tu patineta querida- dijo su papá conmocionado –la querías tanto-

-me di cuenta de que es muy peligrosa- dijo Kotake

-bueno ve a bañarte y baja para la cena- ordeno la abuela para que él papá no lo interrogara mas, Kotake no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces.

-pero Mamá, yo le regale esa patineta- dijo el papá

-déjalo es su patineta no la tuya, bueno era.- dijo la abuela y ordeno que lo dejaran en paz.

Ya en el cuarto de baño Kotake se quito la camiseta y la miro largo rato, miraba solo un punto de ella, la del hombro, la toco y aun estaba húmeda de las lagrimas de Doremi, después se puso rojo y mejor se dispuso a terminar de bañarse.

En el templo, Doremi parecía Hadita, se la pasaba volando por toda la casa, sus pies ya no tocaban el piso desde hace buenas horas.

-Esta muy contenta- dijo Bell mientras Doremi pasaba por décima vez volando.

-ya era hora de que aprendiera a volar- dijo Mayorca como si no le importara.

-Sé que tu también estas feliz- le dijo Lala

-¡Lo que me preocupa es que si tardo tanto para volar con lo demás necesitaremos mas que el verano!- le grito Mayorca

-descuida- dijo Bell y voltearon con ella –ahora ella aprenderá más rápido, lo que debemos hacer es dejarla a solas- las chicas no entendieron, pero no importaba, Doremi estaba feliz.

Continuara…

Sin comentarios me quedo precioso ¿_¿. (um ¬¬ que arrogante se escucho eso)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: El regalo para Hana

-Um -_- ¿qué le llevare?- se preguntaba Doremi con los brazos cruzados sentada en el techo de la casa. En el cielo había unas cuantas nubes y Doremi las veía encontrándoles forma de una buen regalo para Hana –¿Un juguete?… No… según ella ya no es un bebe, si como no, pero tampoco le puedo llevar algo de niña grande, no le gustaría… ¡Ah! ¡Que complicado!- Doremi se rascaba la cabeza desesperada.

-¡Oye! ¡Baja de ahí! ¡Te me vas a matar!- Doremi miro hacia abajo y voy que quien le gritaba era Kotake

-¡¿Te preocupa mucho?!- le grito Doremi

-Por supuesto, si te mueres ¿a quien voy a molestar?-

-que gracioso- dijo sarcástica –ya voy- Doremi se bajo por la parte de atrás para que Kotake no la viera salto cayendo suavemente al llegar se sonrió así misma y corrió a la entrada.

-Hola- dijo ella al abrir la puerta

-¿qué hacías allá arriba?- Dijo Kotake entrando al recibidor

-solo pensaba-

-Vaya eso es nuevo-

-¬_¬ y ¿esa chaqueta?- dijo Doremi al verla amarrada a la cintura de Kotake –Te equivocaste de estación estamos en verano ¬_¬-

-No te burles, mi abuela me obligo a traérmela, según ella lloverá y no quiere que me resfríe-

-pero solo hay unas cuantas nubes- dijo Doremi saliendo para ver el cielo –además hace calor-

-Lo sé pero ella es muy paranoica, ve una nube y cree que habrá inundación, y ¿los demás?-

-Bell y Kosuke salieron a pasear y Mayorca…- Doremi se tapo la boca

-¿Mayorca?-

-¡Mazorcas!…si…las mazorcas de maíz crecen muy bien… ajajajajajaja- dijo nerviosa

-Te gusta hacer bromas de mal gusto ~_¬-

-No me critiques ~_~- dijo Doremi molesta luego como que se acordó de algo –Cierto, Oye ¿Me llevarías a un centro comercial?-

-¿eh? ¿Para que quieres ir a un centro comercial?-

-Le prometí comprarle algo a Hana y como tu conoces bien este lugar-

-Bueno, pero a cambio me compraras algo-

-convenenciero ¬.¬-

-¿Quieres ir sí o no? ¬_¬- se miraban a los ojos

-Esta bien solo iré por mi dinero- Doremi fue a su habitación le dijo a Dodo a donde iría y que les avisara a las demás que iba a salir y que no se preocuparan, tomo su cartera y salió con Kotake.

Al rato Dodo se encontró con Mayorca y las Hadas en la sala. Mayorca bebía té junto con Lala, Zuzu estaba acostada en el piso leyendo su manga.

-entonces ¿dices que salió con Kotake?- dijo Lala y Dodo afirmo

-Esa niña no debería salir a divertirse solo estudiar- dijo Mayorca molesta y lanzando humo de su cabeza como si fuera un volcán.

-Ella tiene derecho a divertirse, si solo trabaja se cansara, además Bell no esta-dijo Lala

-Cierto ella tiene su cita mientras yo me desespero, ¡Ya quiero volver a mi verdadera forma!-

-ya Mayorca, Doremi va avanzando- dijo Lala y Mayorca se rindió ante la situación.

-¿Es la primera cita de Doremi?- pregunto Zuzu dejando de leer

-¿Cita O_O?- dijeron todas

-Si, bueno salió con él chico al centro comercial completamente solos, eso me suena a una cita, lo eh leído- aclaro enseñando su manga y las chicas se miraron

-No como crees ^_^U… solo fueron por el regalo de Hana- dijo Lala pero Mayorca solo tenia cara pensativa.

Kotake y Doremi llegaron a un gran centro comercial muy bonito, había muchísimas tiendas y de todo, la niña se maravillo.

-Es un lugar muy bonito, estoy segura que aquí encontrare algo para Hana- dijo esta mientras Kotake sonreía de satisfacción

-Esa niña te quiere mucho- dijo él –hasta te llama mamá-

-Si bueno, esa es una larga historia- dijo nerviosa

-tenemos tiempo, cuéntala- Doremi no supo que decir

-¡Mira muñecos de Peluche!- Doremi corrió hacia el aparador de una tienda, Kotake la siguió rápidamente y no notaron que a unos metros de ese lugar pasaba Rei con varias bolsas.

-Hoy compre muchas cosas ¡Ah! Es Tetsuya y…- dijo viéndolos correr –¡la niña del templo!, Y al parecer ¡están juntos!- ella se escondió atrás de unas bancas para espiarlos.

-¡Que bonito!- Doremi estaba agachada viendo a un adorable y pequeño osito de peluche que estaba en el aparador en la parte de abajo

-¿Tu crees? A mí me parece muy pequeño- respondió Kotake llegando y agachándose un poco

-Eso es lo que lo hace bonito, su pequeñez es adorable-

-pues yo prefiero lo grande como… ese- Kotake señalo un enorme oso del lado contrario de Doremi en la parte de arriba.

-A verlo- Doremi se levanto a ver el peluche y quedo entre Kotake y el vidrio de perfil, él dio un paso hacia atrás y miraba su cara fijamente, se sonrojo al verla tan cerca, mientras Rei veía atenta la escena.

-¡Ah, también es muy bonito! Pero será mejor ver mas cosas para saber que elegir, Vamos- dijo Doremi y Kotake reacciono para seguirla. Rei decidió observarlos –Primero compraremos algo para Hana y luego te compro algo a ti-

-yo no necesito nada, mejor vamos a divertirnos tenemos todo el día- dijo Kotake

-¿eh?-

-Sígueme- Kotake la tomo de la mano y se la llevo corriendo

-Espera- decía Doremi en vano

-Vaya, vaya, con razón le gusta el Templo ¿por qué no me di cuenta?- Se decía Rei a si misma -¿Ya serán novios? Mejor lo averiguo, espero que no me vean Jajajajajaja ese Tetsuya no se la va a acabar Jajajajajajaja- Rei se carcajeaba de manera demoníaca.

-¡Mamá esa chica me asusto!- a su lado corrió un niño pequeño asustado con su mamá y Rei solo lo miro con cara de "Niñito bobo".

Kotake llevo a Doremi primero a los video juegos, los dos jugaban uno de peleas en donde Doremi se desespero y perdió culpando a los controles, Kotake no mas se reía a carcajadas luego Doremi lo miro decepcionada pero saca la lengua y comenzó a reírse también, después anduvieron en varias tiendas de dulces y se acabaron casi todas las muestras entre los dos hasta que la encargada los corrió y los dos salieron corriendo y ya cuando estaban lejos comenzaron a reírse de nuevo. Compraron un helado y se detuvieron a ver una función de títeres que se presentaba en uno de los pasillos, uno de ellos termino llamando a Doremi para que se acercara y se le empezó a declarar mientras ella le seguía el juego, ella se divertía de lo lindo pero Kotake se la llevo según él a ver otras cosas, mientras el títere le gritaba "Celoso, miren niños ese es un hombre celoso" Kotake solo se enfado y se la llevo mas rápido. Siguieron paseando y divirtiéndose juntos, Rei les observaba desde muy cerca, atrás de bancas, gente, globos, del payaso del lugar, del perro que pasaba a orinar, en fin cualquier lugar era bueno mientras no la vieran. Así se paso el tiempo hasta que Doremi se le quedo mirando a un hermoso broche para el cabello en forma de flor y se le hizo perfecto para Hana.

-Es perfecto- dijo con estrellas en los ojos –este broche le encantara

-entonces pregunta cuanto cuesta- dijo Kotake

-Señor quiero ese broche- Doremi se dirigió hacia el encargado

-¡ah buena elección señorita!- Dijo el encargado sacándolo del aparador–le cuesta mil Yenes-

-Ah bueno…- Doremi saco su bolso y miro que ya no tenia dinero, se lo había gastado todo –oh no-

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Kotake

-ya no tengo nada ¿_¿- lo miro

-Tome- Kotake saco dinero de su bolsillo pagando el broche

-¿quiere que se lo envuelva para regalo?- dijo el encargado

-Si por favor- el encargo se fue a la parte de atrás para envolver el broche

-¿Tenias Dinero y me dejaste pagar todo? ¬¬- le dijo Doremi

-Bueno te dije que comprarías algo, además yo pague una parte- dijo sonriendo

-aún así no debiste pagarlo yo se lo iba a comprar-

-considéralo un agradecimiento por lo de hoy-Kotake sonrió mas, Doremi no entendió eso

-aquí tiene- regresa el encargado dándoles una cajita de regalo.

-gracias… toma- dijo Kotake dándole el regalo a Doremi

-Gracias- Doremi lo tomo y los dos se miraban a los ojos mientras Rei los veía sorprendida atrás de una carriola

-por dios, le regalo algo- decía Rei sorprendida mientras los observaba alejarse –creo que si son novios, después de lo de hoy lo eh comprobado, jijiji, ese Tetsuya que escondidito se la tenia-

-disculpe señorita ^ ^U - dijo una señora a un lado de ella –esta asustando a mi bebe, le importaría alejarse- Rei se levanto y se alejo de la carriola viendo a la señora y al bebe como si fueran unos bichos raros.

Los chicos se fueron del centro comercial para regresar a casa, ya estaba oscuro pero por las nubes que se habían juntado y amenazaban con una tormenta, pasaban por un parque y Rei los seguía de cerca entre los árboles.

-No puede ser que mi abuela tenga razón- dijo Kotake mirando al cielo

-Pues parece que si, mejor nos apresuramos si no nos vamos a…- Doremi no pudo terminara por que se escucho un trueno y comenzó a llover -mojar-

-Corre- dijo Kotake y ambos corrieron hacia un árbol para que no se mojaran mucho. –En cuanto se calme correremos hasta el Templo es lo que queda mas cerca- pero sucedió lo contrario ya que empezó a llover mas fuerte y ahora el árbol no los podía proteger lo suficiente.

-Nos vamos a enfermar- dijo Doremi y de repente ya no se mojaba, por que Kotake tomo su chaqueta y la coloco arriba de ambos, sin mirarla, para que no se mojaran. Doremi le sonrió y se le acerco porque la chaqueta no era grande y necesitaban estar muy cerca para no mojarse.

-¡Se ven taaan lindos!- dijo Rei viéndolos, ella también estaba debajo de un árbol totalmente enternecida –quisiera un novio así- los tres se quedaron esperando a que se acabara la lluvia. Nadie noto a la bruja rubia que los observaba desde muy cerca mientras su mano brillaba hacia el cielo.

Doremi regreso al Templo muy tarde, y Mayorca la acribillo con preguntas que iban desde "¿Dónde estabas?" Hasta "¿Qué anduviste haciendo?", Pero Doremi no le contesto y solo le enseño el regalo con una sonrisa y se fue a su cuarto junto con Dodo, después entraron Bell y Kosuke y Mayorca les pregunto donde habían estado.

-Solo nos fuimos a pasear además aprovechamos para hacer algo importante- dijo Bell

-¿qué cosa?- dijo Mayorca

-Solo aumentar la posibilidad de un avance- dijo Kosuke

-Oye Bell es la misteriosa tu deberías ser el directo ¬¬- le dijo Mayorca y Kosuke sonrió.

Por su lado Kotake llegaba a su casa (ya se que no es su casa pero me entendieron) y Rei había llegado primero por lo tanto se le queda viendo muy sospechosa, su madre le pregunto que si no se había mojado, él contesto que no y le agradeció a la abuela con un beso y un abrazo muy efusivo el detalle de la chaqueta, al rato se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en la cama a recordar lo que había sucedido en el día. Toc Toc

-Pase- dijo Kotake y quien entra fue Rei

-ay primito- lo abrazo y Kotake se confundió

-¡Oye que haces!-

-Le tengo envidia a esa niña ¿por qué no nos habías dicho? Eres un picaron-

-decir ¿que?-

-ay hazte el que no sabes, se lo quieres ocultar a tu mamá o ¿que?-

-No se de lo que me estas hablando Rei-

-de tu novia, la niña del Templo, Doremi-

-¡¿que?! ¡¿Doremi mi novia?!- Kotake se puso rojo -¡Claro que no como crees, ella no es mi novia, no!- decía totalmente rojo y alarmado

-Ay ay, si tu, hoy los vi, hasta le regalaste algo y estaban muy juntitos-

-¡pero ella no es mi novia y ese regalo era para una amiga de ella!-

-entonces engañas a su amiga, No te creía así-

-¡NO, NO, TU NO ENTIENDES!-

-Que sucede allá arriba- se escucho el grito de la tía Kasumi

-Nada- respondieron ambos

-entonces cállense y no hagan tanto escándalo- dijo la tía.

-¿Por qué no me explicas?- dijo Rei

-No lo haré- dijo Kotake

-si no me lo dices lo gritare a todo el mundo que te gusta Doremi, al cabo se nota a legua-

-esta bien, te explicare lo que paso hoy, pero que quedo claro que no me gusta, solo es mi amiga-

-si claro- dijo Rei sentándose en la silla y Kotake se sentó en la cama y le comenzó a contar.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: La primera poción de Doremi

-Hoy aprenderás la Telekinesis- le dijo Bell a Doremi la siguiente mañana en el jardín.

-¿Telekinesis?- pregunto Doremi y bostezo

-Mover las cosas con la mente- aclaro Mayorca

-Ah vaya- Doremi estaba muy distraída y somnolienta.

-¿No te emociona?- pregunto Lala

-No es eso, es que tengo mucho sueño- contesto Doremi

-¿Dormiste bien anoche?- pregunto Bell

-Si, pero me siento cansada- dijo Doremi volviendo a bostezar entonces Bell y Mayorca se miraron -¿qué?-

-Haz estado usando mucho la levitación ¿verdad?- dijo Bell

-Si, bueno, me gusta volar- dijo Doremi

-Ese es el problema- dijo Mayorca –desperdicias mucha energía a lo tonto-

-¡OYE!- grito Doremi

-Mayorca tiene razón- dijo Bell y Doremi la miro –a la hora de usar este tipo de magia gastas mucha energía, como si corrieras mucho o hicieras varias cosas a la vez, por eso debes ser moderada porque no sabes cuando usaras mucho de tu poder y al parecer tu manera de recargarla es durmiendo-

-Eso no lo sabia- dijo Doremi

-Obvio- dijo Mayorca

-Creo que dejaremos la Telekinesis para mañana y hoy te enseñare a hacer una poción revitalizante- dijo Bell

-¿poción revitalizante?- dijeron Doremi, Lala y Dodo.

-Es una poción que te recargara de energía sin necesidad de dormir y así estarás activa todo el día, eres bruja deberías saber de pociones- dijo Bell y Doremi miro a Mayorca culpándola de no saber y esta solo se volteo –sígueme a la cocina-

En la casa Kotake, él estaba en el patio pensando en lo que Rei le había dicho esa noche

/Flash back de esa noche/

-Entonces eso paso y solo es tu amiga- dijo Rei

-Si, ya te lo dije, ella no es mi novia además no creo que quiera- dijo Kotake con un tono medio triste

-¡Ah! Y ¿por qué?- Rei tenia un tono de averiguación

-Bueno la eh molestado toda la vida además a ella le gustan los mayores-

-Aja y ¿qué mas?-

-No soy su tipo y solo me trata como a un amigo-

-y tu ¿la quieres como novia?-

-¬_¬ pues… O/O ¡NO, NO SOLO ES MI AMIGA!- Dijo Kotake Alarmado (espero que entendían la carita)

-¡Debiste oírte, tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tu tono dice otra!-

-¡REI!-

-ya pues, no sabia que fueras tan tímido Tetsuya… No me interrumpas y escúchame que te voy a dar mi conclusión, a ti te gusta Doremi-

-Pero…-

-¡Cállate! Una experta habla, pero en una cosa tienes razón, no te gusta, OK, la quieres… ¡No hables!, lo que pasa, por lo que me has contado, es que la molestas por que es la única manera de demostrarlo- ahora si Kotake se quedo calladito –date cuenta de tus sentimientos primito-

-¡Rei el baño esta listo!- Grito la tía Kasumi desde abajo

-¡Ya voy! Piénsalo Tetsuya- Rei salió de la habitación dejando a Kotake muy pensativo

/Fin del Flash back/

-Quizás tiene razón- se dijo así mismo Kotake mientras veía al cielo

-¿Quién tiene razón?- pregunto la abuela llegando y poniendo su cara muy cerca de él.

-¡WAAAA! ¡ABUELA!- Kotake se asusto

-Ay otro asustadizo, es del lado de tu abuela de eso estoy segura-

-~_~- Kotake se recuperaba

-Vas a salir hoy también- preguntaba la abuela

-um… no sé-

-claro que va a salir- se acerco Rei rápido –tiene que traerme un encargo-

\- -_~?- hicieron ambos

-Vamos Tetsuya no seas poco servicial- Rei se llevo a Kotake rápidamente

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Kotake molesto mientras Rei lo tenia en la puerta y le arreglaba el cabello

-vete al templo yo te cubro- dijo Rei

-¿Que? Yo no pensaba ir hoy-

-¡Oh por favor! Sé que te mueres por ir-

-Pero…-

-Descuida yo me encargo de que no te descubran, además, debes conquistar a una niña-

-¡Rei!- Kotake se puso Rojo

-No dejes que te coman el mandado, tu puedes ser su tipo- Rei lo lanzo hacia fuera y le cerro la puerta, Kotake se quedo unos segundos parado.

-Ya no sé quien esta mas loco, si ella con sus ideas o yo por hacerle caso- se dijo así mismo y comenzó a caminar.

En el Templo Doremi estaba en la cocina preparando su poción, Bell la instruía con un libro en la mano, donde tenia recetas solo para pociones y había de todos los tipos revitalizantes, para dormir, para transformarse en cualquier cosa etc. … Doremi movía la cuchara en una olla mediana de donde salían grandes burbujas.

-Ahora pon dos cucharadas de azúcar- le dijo Bell y Doremi obedeció adormilada.

-Se ve asqueroso, aunque ahora si me siento una bruja- dijo Doremi con los ojos entrecerrados

-Las pociones son las recetas de las brujas, con ellas se pueden hacer grandes cosas, aunque actualmente se han olvidado ya que las varitas y los clacordeos hacen todo el trabajo y se ha dejado atrás la magia especial- dijo Bell con un tono de decepción y Doremi se dio cuenta

-Te prometo que aprenderé bien esa magia y cuando tenga aprendices se las enseñare- dijo Doremi

-gracias pequeña- dijo Bell

-además sé que no me voy a salvar y algún día seré Grenoulline-

-jaja tienes razón, después de todo vivirás cientos de años Jajajaja- ambas rieron.

-Bell podrás venir un momento- Kosuke la llamo

-Voy, continua Doremi- Bell salió de la cocina dejando el libro cerca de Doremi, esta dio un suspiro de cansancio y se froto un ojo, en eso apareció Dodo

-¿quieres ayudarme?- Dodo asentó –Bien pásame los ingredientes… Jengibre- Dodo le llevo el Jengibre pero al regresar con el mismo aire de su vuelo cambio la hoja de su libro, Doremi no se dio cuenta ya que estaba muy cansada para hacerlo, siguieron con la receta equivocada poniendo todos los ingredientes y a los cinco minutos la poción tenia un color rojo intenso y comenzó a brillar, Doremi tomo el libro y junto con Dodo se alejaron –dice que es normal- de repente la poción comenzó a sacar luces y en una explosión de colores aparecieron flotando 5 pastillas rojas –Dodo ¿crees que esto sea el revitalizante?- Dodo no supo que responder y Doremi se acerco a la olla y tomo las cinco pastillas –Ya no hay nada en la olla, No puede ser que tanta poción haga tan poco, a lo mejor me equivoque, vamos con Bell-

Doremi y Dodo observaban como Bell analizaba las pastillas con sus manos y los ojos cerrados, una luz dorada las rodeaba, estaban todos en el cuarto de té.

-vaya- dijo Bell al fin

-¿que?- dijo Doremi alarmada

-Te equivocaste, hiciste un afrodisíaco y te salió mal- Doremi cayo al suelo

-¡Ni siquiera tus errores te salen bien!- le grito Mayorca

-¡Doremi ¿por qué hiciste una poción de amor?!- le dijo Lala alarmada

-¡yo quería hacer el revitalizante!- se levanto Doremi molesta.

-¿En que se equivoco?- pregunto Zuzu a Bell

-Bueno, para empezar los afrodisíacos se hacen para que la persona en cuestión se enamore de ti al mirarte a los ojos, pero este hace que cualquier ser del sexo opuesto se enamore de la persona de quien lo tome- todos la escucharon atentos.

-¿Cualquiera?- dijo Kosuke

-Cualquiera incluso las hadas-

-¿Entonces es peligroso?- Pregunto Doremi

-Si, están prohibidos- dijo Bell y Doremi se alarmo –además saben a menta y deben saber a cereza- todos cayeron al suelo

-Eso es lo menos importante ^_^u- dijo Kosuke

-Ah, de todos modos haré un antídoto, es bueno tener uno por si acaso- dijo Bell y se marcho a la cocina. Doremi volvió a bostezar y ahora parecía mucho más cansada que antes.

-Será mejor que te vayas a dormir- le dijo Lala

-ya que no pudiste hacer el revitalizante debes hacerte la floja- dijo Mayorca y Doremi gruño.

-Bueno al menos lo intente- dijo Doremi gruñéndoles

-Vete a dormir, un antídoto tarda horas en estar- le dijo Zuzu

-No era mi intención causarles tantos problemas- Doremi parecía decepcionada.

-Cualquiera comete errores, esta bien, Bell ya esta acostumbrada- dijo Kosuke

-En serio- dijo Doremi

-Si, una vez una de sus alumnas creo un mounstro gigante y lo escondió debajo de su cama- Kosuke tenia un tono como si contar eso no fuera cosa del otro mundo mientras todas lo miraban sorprendidas.

-además me quiso comer varias veces- dijo Zuzu.

-Doremi ya no harás pociones- le dijo Lala junto con Dodo.

-¡Oigan! ¡Yo no cometería semejante error!- grito Doremi

-¿Segura? ¬¬- dijo Mayorca

-Grrr, ya me voy a dormir… desconfiadas- Doremi salió del cuarto de té muy orgullosa, pero al alejarse se encorvo y bostezo de nuevo, realmente estaba muy cansada, pero no llego a su cuarto, a unos pasos de llegar, en el pasillo, se dejo caer despacio y recargada el pared, así sentada, se quedo profundamente dormida.

-Kosuke ¿podrías traer la cena? Yo no podré salir- dijo Bell asomándose

-esta bien- dijo Kosuke

-estaré ocupada en la cocina así que la sellare, pero antes podrías llamar a Mayorca y a las hadas, menos a Dodo para que me ayuden, un antídoto es muy difícil de hacer, ¡ah! Y al salir deja la puerta abierta- Kosuke hizo lo que Bell le pidió y las chicas entraron, aunque Zuzu quería seguir leyendo, Kosuke se fue y no vio a Kotake que estaba llegando por el lado contrario.

Kotake subió las escaleras y llego hasta la puerta de la casa, noto que estaba abierta y decidió entrar, vio que todo parecía muy tranquilo y parecía que no había nadie.

-¿Dónde estarán todos?- Kotake miraba a todos lados pero no había nadie –Mejor me voy- pero algo lo detuvo, un sentimiento que lo hizo continuar y llego hasta el pasillo donde estaba Doremi -¡Doremi!- Kotake se acerco alarmado -¡Doremi ¿qué te paso? Despierta!-

-Um, hoy no quiero ir a pescar papá- Doremi se dio la vuelta casi cayendo pero Kotake la sujeto

-solo estas dormida- dijo Kotake aliviado y observo la puerta y en ella un letrero que decía: "Musical Room, Doremi" decidió llevarla, abrió la puerta y regreso para cargar a Doremi y la llevo a la cama (eso sé oyó medio, bueno ustedes saben ¬¬) la recostó y al levantarse un poco quedo muy cerca de su cara y la miro fijamente varios segundos, luego se levanto un poco mas y no pudo enderezarse ya que Doremi lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo acostó encima de ella.

-Ay, Ay, Ay- decía Kotake todo rojo encima de Doremi, pero no intentaba safarse con fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Que lindo perrito!- decía Doremi dormida abrazándolo mas fuerte y Kotake se rindió totalmente…

A los 5 minutos pudo safarse salió de la habitación, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella dando un fuerte suspiro y sonrojado.

-¿por qué me haces esto?- dijo y comenzó a alejarse, al pasar por el cuarto de té vio en la mesa las cinco pastillas, (las habían dejado, de esas veces que se te olvida lo más importante, como el examen de mate ¡aaaaah! Regreso en 30 minutos) (40 minutos después ya volví)

-Dulces, que bien necesito unos- Kotake tomo dos una se la comió y la otra la puso en su bolsillo.

Kotake regreso a su casa y lo recibió Rei.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?- Pregunta ella

-Es que Doremi estaba dormida y no quise molestarla- dijo él viéndola a los ojos.

-¡Te amo!- dijo Rei de repente con corazones en los ojos

-¡¿Eh?!- Kotake se sorprendió y confundió mientras Rei lo abrazaba.

-Eres tan lindo a pesar de ser un niñito, ¡Te amo!- Rei lo asfixiaba.

-¡¿QUÉ TÉ PASA? WAAAA!- Kotake se safo y corrió hasta la sala cerrando la puerta, en ese lugar se encontraban sus padres.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto su papá.

-¡Es que Rei se volvió loca!- dijo Kotake volteando y su mamá lo mira a los ojos

-¡Te amo!- dijo esta acercándose a Kotake

-¡¿Que?!- dijeron los dos hombres

-Esa carita de asustado te hace ver tan bien ¡Oh mi niño! ¡Te amo!- dijo su madre

-dime que estas hablando de amor maternal- dijo Kotake y al ver la cara de su madre noto que no era así y la puerta se estaba abriendo dejando entrar a Rei

-Tetsuya- dijo esta

-¡NOOOOO!- Kotake salió corriendo de la sala dejando caer la otra pastilla a la mesa, su papá solo lo miro correr con ambas mujeres detrás de él pero no hizo nada, Kotake corrió hasta llegar a la cocina donde estaban su abuela y la tía Kasumi.

-¿viniste a ayudarnos?- pregunto la tía

-¡Mi mamá y Rei se volvieron locas, no sé que rayos les…!- Kotake no pudo terminar de decir cuando noto que su tía y su abuela lo miraban muy raro.

-¡Te amo!- dijeron ambas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Kotake corrió de nuevo pasando por debajo de Rei y atropellando a Kotaro

-¡Oye!- dijo él pero luego se dedico a esquivar a las cuatro mujeres, al hacerlo -¿qué les pasa?- Kotake salió por la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo todo asustado.

En el Templo Doremi despertaba

-Jañaan ¡Qué rico sueño!- dijo estirándose –realmente lo necesitaba ahora estoy llena de energía ¿Um? Creí que no había llegado al cuarto, bueno eso no importa, voy a ver si Bell ya termino- Doremi se levanto y al pasar por el cuarto de té noto que solo había 3 afrodisíacos –Quizás Bell los tomo- y así fue como no le dio importancia, llego a la cocina pero no la pudo abrir, en eso llego Dodo y le explico que Bell había sellado la cocina, entonces Doremi le pregunto si Bell había tomado los afrodisíacos, Dodo le contesto que no y entonces las dos se miraron con una risa nerviosa -¡BELL ABRE!- grito Doremi azotando la puerta de la cocina pero no habrían, al parecer ni escuchaban, entonces Doremi escucho unos gritos y corrió a la entrada dejando a Dodo para que siguiera intentado, al abrir la puerta vio correr a Kotake hacia ella y atrás a las cuatro mujeres él no alcanza a frenar y choco contra Doremi, al separarse quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-Kotake… ¡WAAAAAAAAA!- Doremi estaba cayendo bajo el efecto del afrodisíaco pero se dio la vuelta rápidamente y corriendo llego hasta su cuarto encerrándose, Kotake, confundido, también corrió, después de todo estaba huyendo, logro encerrar a las mujeres en el armario entrando el primero y saliendo por debajo, adentro las escuchaba pelear.

-Tetsu, no me huyas así- decía Rei

-¡¿qué té pasa?! ¡Es mío desde su nacimiento!- decía la mamá

-¡eso no es justo, tú eres su madre!- decía la tía Kasumi

-¡Cállense todas, es mío!- dijo la abuela

-~_~U- Kotake estaba asustado y confundido, entonces recordó a Doremi y fue a ver que le pasaba.

-Eso estuvo cerca- decía Doremi recargada en la puerta tocándose el pecho.

-¡Doremi!- le grito Kotake golpeando la puerta -¿qué sucede?- tenia tono de asustado

-aaaaaaa… ¿viniste hace rato?- pregunto Doremi sin abrir

-Sí-

-¿Tomaste dos pastillas de la mesa?-

-¿las de menta? Sí-

-lo supuse- dijo Doremi bajando la cabeza

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Kotake estaba realmente asustado Doremi lo noto y decidió decírselo.

-te comiste un afrodisíaco muy potente y cualquier mujer que te vea a los ojos quedara enamorada de ti-

-¡¿QUE?!-

-lo lamento-

-¡Pero esas cosas no existen! Y si existieran ¿quién haría tal abominación?-

-¬_¬ pues… yo-

-¡DOREMI!- Kotake tenia cara de incrédulo pero aun así le grito

-¡Yo quería hacer otra poción! Pero me equivoque de receta- En plena discusión las locas salieron del armario y corrieron directo con Kotake.

-¡NOOO…!- él se recarga en la puerta y Doremi la abrió y lo jalo, él cayo al suelo del cuarto mientras Doremi cerraba la puerta, no lo veía.

-Bell esta preparando el antídoto, solo espera un poco- Doremi no se atrevía a mirarlo, él seguía en el suelo.

-¿qué querías hacer?- pregunto Kotake

-Una poción que me diera mas energía, pero me equivoque, creo que soy una pésima cocinera-

-No me digas- dijo Kotake sarcástico y molesto

-¡Sé que estas molesto pero no es para tanto!-

-¡¿No es para tanto?! ¡Mi familia me acosa!- él se levanta al fin, y se le acerco.

-¡Ya te pedí perdón!- Doremi volteo enfadad y de nuevo quedaron viéndose a los ojos, pero ella los cerro rápidamente y se volteo -¡NO QUIERO ENAMORARME DE TI!-

-Tan… malo es- dijo Kotake triste y Doremi abrió los ojos –lo supuse, tu nunca te enamorarías de mí- él se voltea y quedaron de espaldas.

-No es eso- dijo ella y Kotake se sorprendió –Es que… no creo que sea bueno que me enamore de alguien por culpa de una estúpida poción que, para colmo, me salió mal- hubo silencio –solo ocasiono problemas-

-eso no es cierto- dijo Kotake y Doremi volteo –quizás seas un poco torpe pero no ocasionas tantos problemas- él voltea sonriendo y ahora si que se miraron a los ojos y ya Doremi no pudo hacer nada –Ay no- Doremi comenzó a caminar hacia él sonrojada mientras este retrocedía nerviosos hasta llegar a la pared donde Doremi lo acorralo y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kotake mientras este tragaba saliva.

-Te amo- dijo ella, pero sus palabras eran diferentes a las que había escuchado Kotake, ya que no eran efusivas ni agresivas, sino que parecían dulces y sinceras. Kotake no intentaba huir, mas bien la miraba a los ojos y quería dejarse llevar, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuerte pero recordó las palabras que le había dicho y tomo sus manos y las separo de él.

-No Doremi-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-No esta bien-

-¿No esta bien que te ame?- pregunto Doremi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No, quiero decir que no esta bien que te enamores así de mí, si un día vas a hacerlo, quiero que sea por mis meritos y por que logre ser tu tipo-

-Pero, es que, ya eres mi tipo- Doremi puso una de sus manos en la cara de Kotake y se quería volver a dejar llevar pero volvió a pensar que era culpa del afrodisíaco y se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse hacia el otro lado del cuarto dándole la espalda.

-Esto no es real, no es bueno- pensaba y entonces Doremi lo abrazo por detrás.

-Si quieres que me aleje de ti, esta bien, solo quiero que seas feliz y si yo te estorbo, me desapareceré de tu vida solo déjame abrazarte esta ultima vez-

-¿Por qué demonios no eres real?-Kotake se volteo para abrazar a Doremi y así se quedaron, abrazados, como si nunca quisieran separarse. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y en ese instante el viento comenzó a soplar y un aura rosa los rodeo para luego expandirse, paso por las otras mujeres y estas reaccionaron del afrodisíaco para luego desmayarse, al pasar por la cocina Bell y Mayorca se dieron cuenta del aura.

-Ay que lindo es estar vivo- dijo Zuzu de repente

-Si, este mundo es precioso- dijo Lala

-¡Doremi!- dijeron Bell y Mayorca y salieron de la cocina donde en la puerta estaba Dodo también feliz de vivir

-¡Mayorca el antídoto!- dijo Bell y Mayorca trono los dedos y de la olla que tenia una poción aparecieron 5 pastillas azules. Mayorca las tomo y corrieron al cuarto de Doremi mientras el aura se esparcía por todo el pueblo alegrándoles la vida a todos los lugareños que estaban felices de haber nacido. Mayorca y Bell pasaron por las mujeres y abrieron la puerta usando Magia, Bell movió su mano y entonces Kotake cayo profundamente dormido en los brazos de Doremi.

-¡¿qué té pasa?!- Grita ella alarmada

-tranquila Doremi- dijo Bell acercándose y le dio de comer una de las pastillas a Doremi reacciono del hechizo

-¡Mayorca no me diga que yo!… um- de repente Doremi volvió a caer profundamente dormida

-Ay Doremi- dijo Mayorca y la llevo flotando hasta su cama mientras Bell sostenía a Kotake.

-Será mejor que transporte a estas personas a su casa- dijo Bell y elevando sus manos en el aire desapareció a la familia para aparecerlos en sus casas y en sus camas.

-Bell esa aura…- comenzó Mayorca

-Si, fue el poder de Doremi-

-Eso me imagine, fue poderosa, pero, el afrodisíaco no tuvo el mismo efecto con ella, según las sustancias que tenia debió volverla loca-

-es que lo afrodisíacos, por mas mal hechos que estén, nunca podrán arruinar un amor verdadero y cuando uno es niño siempre es amor verdadero- termino Bell y ambas miraron a Doremi.

Ya en la noche Doremi había despertado un poco confundida y Bell le explico que era por el afrodisíaco y Doremi se regreso sin decir una palabra. Por su lado Kotake también había despertado y cuando paso por la sala vio que se encontraban todos menos su papá.

-¿Alguien recuerda que paso en el día?- pregunto Kasumi

-yo no- dijo Rei cambiando de canal en el televisor

-yo recuerdo haber estado en el templo- dijo la mamá

-les dije que en ese lugar ocurrían cosas raras- dijo la abuela y Kotake se alejo de ahí.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde esta mi hermano?- pregunto Kasumi

-No sé hace rato que no lo veo- dijo la mamá. Kotake estaba en el patio viendo las estrellas.

-¿habrá sido un sueño?- se dijo -por supuesto que si, afrodisíacos, Ja esas cosa no existen… aunque… me hubiera gustado que fuera real- Kotake estuvo mirando las estrellas mientras que en el Templo Doremi también las veía sentada en el techo muy pensativa, bajo la cabeza y se toco el pecho.

-Quizás… aun tenga el efecto del afrodisíaco- se dijo a sí misma. En ese instante vio correr por la calle al papá de Kotake todo aterrado, seguido por varias mujeres que al parecer lo acosaban (adivinaron, se comió la segunda pastilla)

-¡AYUDENME!- gritaba desesperado.

-O_O ~_~ ¬_¬ ¡BELL EL ANTIDOTO!- grito bajando del techo.

Continuara…

¿Comentario?… Um… ah… bueno… creo que me salió un poco cursi… si eso es todo… um… ~_~… hasta el próximo capitulo: El Dilema del Beso.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo: 6 El dilema del Beso

-Vamos concéntrate Doremi- Le decía Bell otro día mientras Doremi tenia las manos levantadas a la altura de los hombros, los ojos cerrados y enfrente un botón en el suelo –Ahora levántalo- A Doremi le brillaron las manos con una aura rosa mientras daba un suspiro y levanta aire pero el botón no se movió.

-No otra vez- dijo Doremi

-Anímate lo lograras- le dijo Bell

-Creo que no tengo la habilidad- dijo Doremi, estaba sonrojada de cansancio como si hubiera corrido.

-y quieres que nos compadezcamos de ti, supongo- dijo Mayorca y Doremi gruño –lo que pasa es que no das tu mejor esfuerzo y por eso no se eleva-

-Escucha a tu maestra, tus intentos son superficiales, debes desearlo con todas tus fuerzas- dijo Bell

-esta bien- Doremi volvió a tomar su posición y pensó –vamos realmente lo deseo, sube-

-¿Qué haces?-

-¡WAAAAAA!- atrás de ella apareció Kotake asomándose por su hombro –Ko… Kotake- termino asustada

-Hola ¿cómo estas?- interrumpió Bell mientras Doremi se recuperaba

-Bien gracias- contesto Kotake mientras Mayorca y las hadas se escondían atrás de la misma roca de la ultima vez

-ya deberíamos hacer un campamento aquí- dijo Mayorca mientras Lala veía como las saludaba Kosuke.

-Debió avisar- dijo Lala. Volviendo con los otros.

-Cómo que actualmente vienes mas seguido ¿no se te hace?- dijo Doremi

-Prefiero estar aquí, Bell cocina bien y no tengo a mi abuela encima de mí, además, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera ¿no crees?- dijo Kotake

-Supongo que si ^_^- contesto Doremi con una sonrisa lo que asombro a todos ya que se esperaba una pelea

-¿vienes a comer hoy también?- Le pregunto Bell a Kotake y comenzaron a hacer una conversación, Doremi se separo y junto el botón del suelo.

-Tengo que aprender este hechizo, realmente quiero- dijo Doremi poniendo sus manos a tras de ella y de repente sintió una mano en su frente y miro que tenia a Kotake enfrente muy cerca de su cara.

-Estas roja ¿te quemaste?- Pregunta él

-¡Claro que no ¿qué té pasa? Crees que no soy cuidadosa!- dijo ella dando saltos para atrás toda roja.

-Es que no es cuestión de ser cuidadosa, estamos en Verano todo mundo se quema- contesta él pero Doremi tenia cara de impresión, ella voltea a ver sus manos y el botón estaba flotando

-lo… ¡Logre! ¡Lo logre!- ella corrió con Kotake tomo sus manos y empezó a saltar de alegría diciendo eso.

-y ¿es bueno?- dijo Kotake confundido

-¡Lo logre! ^0^-

-¡LOGRAR ¿QUÉ?! -

Esa noche cuando Kotake ya se había ido Doremi estuvo jugando con él botón, durante la cena traía la comida a su boca sin usar sus manos.

-y pensar que hace un par de días no podía hacerlo- dijo Kosuke

-Si ya esta avanzando- dijo Bell

-Es que ya estoy encontrando el secreto, debo desearlo con todas mis fuerzas- dijo Doremi

-fanfarrona ¬¬- dijo Mayorca

-No es exactamente eso Doremi, pero estas cerca- le dijo Bell levantándose de la mesa

-Espera ¿entonces que es?- la detuvo Doremi

-Muy pronto lo descubrirás- dijo Bell y se alejo. Ya en su cama Doremi pensaba en lo que Bell le había dicho pero no entendía nada, así que decidió dormir y recargar sus energías.

El siguiente día, casa Kotake:

-ya me voy- dijo Kotake saliendo de la casa

-Tetsu espera- lo detuvo su abuela -¿otra vez vas al templo?-

-Bueno…-

-Lo sabía- a la abuela le salieron lagrimas –prefieres estar con esa Bell y su aprendiz que con tu familia ¿qué es? ¿Su comida?-

-¡No abuela, cálmate, es que…!- comenzó Kotake alarmado

-¡Es que nada! Solo acéptalo ¡Oh! Mi nieto favorito me ha cambiado por esa chica, no es justo, me quitare la vida- la abuela toma una soga y la puso en su cuello

-¡ABUELA!- grito Kotake quitándole la soga

-¡ya basta abuela!- llego Rei –Déjalo él sabrá lo que hace-

-pero Rei tu primo ya no quiere estar con nosotros, eso esta mal-

-ya abuela, eso no es verdad- Rei comenzó a llevarse a la abuela y le hizo señas a Kotake para que se fuera –ven yo te explico-

-gracias Rei- dijo Kotake y se fue

Los siguientes días Kotake no faltaba ni una vez en ir al templo y la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaba con Doremi, ya sus peleas eran cada vez menos y siempre las terminaban riendo, se confiaban cada vez mas cosas y Mayorca y las hadas hicieron su campamento atrás de la roca. Doremi dominaba la telekinesis cada vez mas y en poco tiempo, así que Bell decidió enseñarle un nuevo truco, la Tele transportación, le dijo que decidiera que materia usaria para tele transportarse y le dio las opciones de: agua, televisiones, espejos y sombras. Como ella no podía decidir, quiso preguntarle a Kotake, así que esa tarde mientras ellos dos estaban comiendo helado en el parque en una banca:

-¿qué, que método usaria si me pudiera tele transportar?- Pregunta él

-Si es una pregunta hipotética ^ ^U ¿qué escogerías?- Contesta ella

-¿por qué me lo preguntas?-

-Bueno solo curiosidad, anda responde, tus opciones son: agua, televisiones, espejos y sombras-

-helado-

-¿helado? Esa no es una opción ¬¬-

-no, tu helado se derrite-

-¡Ah!- Doremi empezó a comer su helado rápidamente

-Jajaja, Bueno creo que escogería las sombras-

-¿por que?-

-porque, mira, están en todas partes- dijo señalando –eso significa que podría ir a cualquier lugar, tu ¿cuál escogerías?-

-Creo que las sombras también ^_^- ambos se miraron sonriendo

-Mira que bonita pareja- dijo una chica a la otra mientras pasaban atrás de ellos

-Si se ven muy tiernos- dijo la otra y los niños desviaron sus miradas a otro lugar sonrojados

-¿qué cosas no? creen que somos novios- dijo Kotake sin verla

-Si, bobadas, solo somos amigos- ella tampoco lo mira

-¿y no te gustaría?- dijo él y Doremi lo miro sorprendida -¡digo! ¿No te gustaría tener novio? No es que me este ofreciendo Jajaja- continuo nervioso

-helado-

-¿eh?-

-ahora tu helado es el que se derrite-

-¡Waaa!- Kotake le dio tres grandes mordidas al helado mientras se llenaba la cara y le dolía la cabeza (jaqueca de helado)

-Jajajaja, te llenaste todo- dijo Doremi y Kotake intento limpiarse pero ya había tirado su servilleta –haber déjame a mí- Doremi tomo su servilleta y le empieza a limpiar la cara quedando muy cerca, ambos se miraron a los ojos, se sonrojaron y se voltearon. Kotake termino de limpiarse solo

-Mejor volvemos- dijo él –ya sé esta haciendo tarde y le prometí a mi abuela que ahora si llegaría a comer-

-Esta bien- ambos empezaron a caminar y a alejarse del parque.

En el templo Dodo y Zuzu estaban leyendo emocionadísimas el manga, tenían estrellas en los ojos

-Vaya se ve que va interesante- dijo Lala al verlas y se acerco

-¡Ay Lala! No sabes- comenzó Zuzu –resulta que Shinta, el amigo de Tsukasa la chava protagonista le consiguió una cita con Keichi, el chavo más popular de la escuela, Shinta no quería hacerlo, ya sabrás porque-

-Si él esta enamorado de Tsukasa- dijo Lala

-¡Exacto! Pero aún así ¡Lo hizo! Este chavo es increíble- termino Zuzu

-Si, es un Idiota- dijo Mayorca pasando en su recogedor

-Eso no es cierto- Zuzu y Dodo se molestaron –él solo quiere verla feliz-

-¿a pesar de su propia felicidad?- dijo Mayorca –es un tonto, debería luchar por lo que quiere-

-Es cuestión de prioridades Mayorca- le dijo Lala mientras Dodo cambiaba de pagina. Al ver lo que había Dodo salto y llamo a las otras hadas para que vieran y las tres se quedaron emocionadas y sonrojadas viendo lo que sucedía en el manga.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Mayorca

-¡Vean como le agradece!- grito Zuzu y las demás asentaron

-A ver- se acerco Mayorca, en el dibujo se veía una chica abrazando a un chico y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras este se ponía todo rojo.

-¡Que lindos!- dijo Zuzu

-Si se ven muy bien- atrás de ellas hablo Bell

-¡Bell! Ni siquiera te oímos- dijo Lala

-Es un don, Mayorca ¿Doremi no ha regresado?-

-No, esa niña se la pasa afuera casi todo el día y no aprende nada- dijo Mayorca molesta

-Esta con Kotake ¿no?- dijo Bell

-Sí-

-entonces si esta aprendiendo algo- Bell se alejo junto con Mayorca y Dodo se confundió con esas palabras así que decidió seguirlas hasta la cocina y se puso a espiarlas.

-La verdad es que ya casi Doremi termina su entrenamiento- dijo Bell

-¿En serio?- Mayorca tenia estrellas en los ojos

-Si solo me falta enseñarle las ultimas dos cosas básicas de la Magia especial y cuando las domine podrá hacer hechizos nuevos, si usa su clacordeo será mucho muy poderosa, así que será mejor que le consigas uno nuevo para que soporte su poder, ese chico fue de mucha ayuda-

-Si ¿quién lo diría? Siempre estaban peleando, pero ahora el saco todo su poder-dijo Mayorca mientras Dodo sé confundía–pero aún así Doremi no se da cuenta de que la base de sus poderes son sus sentimientos-

-Pero esta muy cerca, pronto se dará cuenta de que cada vez que se demuestran cariño su poder explota, claro depende del nivel de muestra, ese es su lado positivo, su sentimiento positivo, por eso sentimos esa aura con el afrodisíaco-

-pero ¿si el sentimiento es negativo?-

-Si el sentimiento es negativo también su poder explotara, pero de manera contraria al aura, el poder será malo y destructivo-

-entonces deberíamos decírselo- dijo Mayorca

-aún no, ella debe descubrir primero que sus sentimientos la manejan, además, las cosas van muy bien y solo a tenido sentimientos positivos, hasta ahora los negativos no han tomado fuerza- dijo Bell y Dodo decidió que ya sabia demasiado y se alejo, no había entendido muy bien y quería comprobarlo, en eso escucho llegar a Doremi y se acerco al recibidor donde estaba ella junto con Kotake.

-¿No quieres entrar?- le pregunto Doremi quitándose los zapatos

-No tengo que regresar a casa- dijo él y Doremi subió el escalón del recibidor por lo que estaba mas alta que él (en Japón no se puede entrar a las casas con zapatos, por eso siempre hay recibidores que tienen un escalón y un mueble para los zapatos) (estoy bien Japonesiada ¬¬)

En eso Dodo quiso comprobar lo que había escuchado, se acordó del manga y pensó que un beso en la mejilla podría ayudar, así que se coloco atrás de Doremi y la empujo, como estaba frente a Kotake cayo sobre él, pero no cayeron al suelo sino que Kotake puso un pie atrás para mantener el equilibrio y la sujetaba de los hombros mientras ella se sujetaba poniendo sus manos en su pecho, pero algo había fallado en el plan de Dodo, porque ella no lo besaba en la mejilla, sino que en la… ¡boca! Sus labios se habían tocado accidentalmente mientras sus corazones empezaron a latir muy rápido y las cosas de la casa comenzaron a flotar en el aire y las personas también

-¡¿Qué esta pasaandooo?!- dijo Zuzu sujetando su manga

-Doremi- dijo Bell flotando en la cocina. Doremi y Kotake se separaron tapándose la boca muy rojos, mientras se escuchaba el estruendo de las cosas que caían y Doremi volteo.

-me… tengo que ir- Kotake salió corriendo del lugar

-¡Kotake!- le grito Doremi pero él se fue muy rápido

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!- le gritaba Doremi a Dodo en su cuarto con lagrimas en los ojos y lanzándole objetos -¡Eres una tonta! ¡Ese era mi primer beso!¡Y Kotake creerá que soy una atrevida de lo peor!¡Vete de mi vista!- después de esquivar él ultimo zapato Dodo salió de la habitación y vio como Doremi se dejaba caer en la cama y se puso a llorar, Dodo se preocupo mucho así que fue a contarle a Bell.

-entonces eso fue lo que paso- dijo ella y Dodo asintió – Eso explica la descarga de poder, tranquilízate en realidad Doremi no esta enojada contigo solo esta confundida, ven conmigo- pero Dodo no parecía muy convencida y estaba triste. En la noche Doremi aún no había salido de su cuarto así que Dodo le llevo un filete para la cena, a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta no se atrevió a entrar así que dejo el filete ahí. Doremi estaba volteada hacia la ventana así que Dodo se iba a marchar cuando…

-Todavía te quiero- le dijo y Dodo volteo sonriendo –perdón por haberte gritado, pero lo que hiciste estuvo mal, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿sí?-

-^_^ Dodo- ella lo jura

-volvamos a hacer amigas- Ellas se reconciliaron mientras Bell las observaba desde lejos sonriendo -¡UY, Filete! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡GRAAACIAAAAAS!-

En la mañana Doremi todavía estaba un poco confundida y al pasar por el cuarto de té:

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Bell

-Si, creo- dijo Doremi

-Ya te decidiste que método usaras para la tele transportación-

-usare las sombras-

-Bien como tu quieras y respecto a lo de Kotake…-

-Esta bien- la interrumpió Doremi –él vendrá hoy y aclararemos las cosas- Pero Kotake no llego en todo el día

Bell no quiso enseñarle a Doremi la tele transportación hasta que ella despejara su corazón, pero ocurría un problema, los siguientes días Kotake no apareció ni una vez y Doremi se ponía más triste cada día, de repente sus poderes bajaron y ya no dominaba ninguno de los trucos, con la telekinesis ni siquiera movía cosas pequeñas y sí lo hacia era por poco tiempo, igual con la levitación. Mayorca quería gritarle pero Bell siempre la detenía, las hadas estaban muy preocupadas, Zuzu no se concentraba para leer y Dodo era la mas afectada, pensaba que era su culpa mientras Lala intentaba convencerla de lo contrario. El Templo comenzó a rodearse de un aura gris y todo aquel que pasaba por ahí se sentía triste, pero Doremi no se daba cuenta de la situación a pesar de que hasta las brujas empezaban a sentirse deprimidas.

En cambio, Kotake se la pasaba siempre callado y cuando Rei le preguntaba por que no iba al templo él respondía molesto que no tenia ganas y que lo dejara en paz. La abuela en cambio estaba muy feliz por tener a su nieto todo el día. Una tarde Rei se enfado y se llevo a Kotake a su habitación ante la expectación de todos, se encerró con él y lo sentó en la cama.

-Bien ¿qué sucede?- dijo Rei

-Nada, ¿Qué té pasa por que me tratas así?- dijo Kotake molesto

-A mi no me engañas a ti té pasa algo ¿qué paso con Doremi?-

-¡No paso nada! ¡Déjame en paz!- Kotake se puso rojo y se molesto mas, se disponía a salir pero Rei lo sujeto de un brazo.

-¡Por tu reacción me doy cuenta de que si paso algo! ¡¿Qué te hizo?! ¡Contéstame!-

-¡Déjame! ¡Eres una entrometida!-

-¡No hasta que me digas!- Rei lo sujetaba mas fuerte y no lo iba a soltar, él se desesperaba -¡DIMELO!-

-¡ME BESO! ¡YA ESTAS CONTENTA!- él lo grito todo rojo y muy molesto

-¿Te beso? ¿Por eso estas así? ¿Por qué te beso?-

-¡Si y ya suéltame!- Kotake se soltó

-No te entiendo, eso es un avance, no es algo malo-

-Mira, yo no quería avanzar, solo me gusta estar con ella- dijo Kotake mirando al piso

-y yo me chupo el dedo, sé a la perfección que tu la amas-

-¡YO NO LA AMO, SOLO ES MI AMIGA!-

-Tienes miedo- dijo Rei de repente

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas?-

-le tienes miedo a tus sentimientos, ahora veo claro todo-

-No sé de que me hablas- Kotake se iba a salir pero Rei se puso en la puerta

-Ahora me vas a escuchar jovencito, tienes miedo de perder su amistad si la amas, pero que crees, ya la AMAS y no hay vuelta atrás ni se puede controlar, pero lo peor de todo es que ya la estas perdiendo por culpa de tu cobardía, por que tu Tetsuya Kotake, eres un niño cobarde- Rei se escucho muy severa y Kotake bajo la cabeza, así que ella suavizo la voz –Se de ti que ella es buena y no creo que te dañe o que quiera jugar contigo, sé que es un riesgo si las cosas no funcionan entre ustedes y pierdan incluso su amistad pero a veces debes tomar un riesgo, no seas tonto ve con ella y aclaren las cosas-

-Ya es tarde- dijo Kotake triste

-¿eh, por que lo dices?-

-han pasado varios días y ni siquiera me ha llamado, quizás ya no quiere verme-

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro?-

-¡Por que sí y ya! ¡No quiero seguir aquí, déjame ir!- la voz de Kotake parecía mas ahogada que molesta y Rei lo dejo salir quedándose preocupada. Cuando bajo a la sala.

-Entonces se van hoy- dijo la abuela al papá de Kotake y Rei volteo sorprendida.

-Si, me llamaron del trabajo y me necesitan para mañana, nos iremos una vez que empaquemos- dijo el papá

-No se pueden ir- dijo Rei y todos la miraron -¿no pueden esperar hasta mañana?-

-No Rei, nos iremos hoy- dijo el papá

-¿Qué té pasa?- dijo Kasumi

-Me tengo que ir- Rei, sin esperara respuesta, salió de la casa.

En el Templo el aura gris seguía muy fuerte y Doremi estaba encerrada en su habitación, mientras que las hadas estaban recostadas sin ganas de hacer nada, Mayorca estaba muy deprimida ya que pensaba que nunca volvería a su forma original. Bell también se sentía triste y estaba sentada en el jardín cuando Kosuke se acerco.

-Esta empeorando ¿verdad?- Dijo Bell a Kosuke -¿Me equivoque en algo? digo, yo no planee esto, no quería que Doremi desarrollara tanta energía negativa- Bell estaba apunto de llorar y Kosuke solo la miraba –Seguro que fue mi culpa- de repente Kosuke abrazo a Bell

-Eso no es cierto, no eres perfecta y todo mundo comete errores, incluso las brujas por que también fueron y son humanas, té estas dejando llevar por la magia de Doremi, vamos, sé que tú eres mas fuerte, ayúdala a despejar su corazón ese es uno de tus dones y es lo que me gusta de ti- Kosuke beso tiernamente a Bell y la hizo despertar.

Doremi estaba recostada en su cama muy triste cuando Bell toco

-Pase… Bell ¿qué ocurre?

-Vengo a contarte algo- Doremi se sentó en la cama -¿Sabes? Cuando Kosuke y yo nos conocimos pasamos por muchas cosas antes de darnos cuenta que estábamos enamorados, cosas buenas pero también cosas malas, como confusiones, pero aprendimos que las cosas deben arreglarse frente a frente y que debemos buscar la manera de arreglar todo-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?- dijo Doremi

-Tu corazón esta nublado porque no buscas la manera de arreglar las cosas, deja de estar triste y busca una solución-

-supongo que tienes razón…pero… ¿qué puedo hacer?-

-Solo tu tienes la respuesta y el poder-

-pero yo no estoy enamorada de Kotake-

-si no es así, ¿entonces por que estas tan triste?- Doremi salto, y luego bajo la cabeza Bell se acerco y levanto su cara –estoy segura que Kotake es algo mas para ti que un buen amigo, si no fuera así, sus bromas ya no te molestarían y seguro ni siquiera le hablarías, pero siempre lo has retado eso significa que a pesar de todo no quieres perderlo, busca bien en tu corazón- Doremi la miro todo el tiempo a los ojos. En eso se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, abrió Kosuke y Rei entro corriendo.

-¿Dónde esta Doremi?- pregunto agitada

-En su habitación, tercer pasillo a la izquierda después del salón de té- dijo Kosuke y Rei salió corriendo, entro a la habitación y tomo las manos de Doremi.

-Hola soy Rei Kotake mucho gusto necesito que vengas conmigo-

-°_°¿eh?-

-Escucha, Tetsuya esta muy mal, te necesita deben arreglar las cosas por que SE VA A IR HOY-

-¡¿QUE?!- Doremi se levanto de la cama -¿A qué horas?-

-Ya estaban haciendo maletas cuando me vine, seguro ahora estarán por irse debemos apresurarnos-dijo Rei

-Si las sombras fueron tu elección- comenzó Bell –intenta llegar con su ayuda, primero visualiza una sombra del lugar o la sombra de la persona con quien quieras estar y usa las sombras de aquí para llegar-

-~_¬ ¿eh? ¿Qué boberías son esas?- pregunto Rei mientras Doremi sonreía ya que ella si había entendido

-Descuida llegare y hablare con él- dijo Doremi y salió corriendo

-Pero… ¡No sabes dónde vivimos!- le grito Rei

-Tranquila no necesita saberlo- le dijo Bell -¿Quieres un poco de té?-

Doremi corrió hasta el jardín donde había un gran árbol con una muy buena sombra, luego cerro los ojos y visualizo la sombra de Kotake, se coloco en la sombra del árbol y deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas se comenzó a hundir en la sombra hasta desaparecer.

Por su lado Kotake estaba subiendo su maleta al auto, ya atardecía y su sombra estaba atrás de él, sus familiares estaban enfrente despidiéndose y Kotake bajo la cabeza triste, no se dio cuenta de que Doremi salió de su sombra de un salto y como se iba a caer se agarro de la espalda de Kotake abrazándolo.

-¡Waa!- Kotake volteo -¡Doremi!-

-Ay ^_^U jejeje… Hola-

-¿De donde saliste?-

-No me lo creerías- Doremi se soltó

-Hola- dijeron los familiares, ellos tampoco habían visto nada

-Buenas tardes- dijo ella y luego volteo con mirada muy severa hacia Kotake –conque te pensabas ir sin despedirte-

-¿Qué? o_~-

-¿Se puede saber por que ya no has ido?- Doremi seguía con su severo interrogatorio mientras Kotake retrocedía

-Bueno yo…-

-No tienes idea de lo preocupada que me tenias, eres un insensible, te esperaba todos los días ¡¿Qué rayos pensabas?!-

-¡Bueno tu ni siquiera me llamaste, si estabas tan preocupada pudiste haberlo hecho!- Kotake comenzaba a retarla

-¿Cómo iba a llamarte si nunca me diste el teléfono ni la dirección de tu abuela?- Kotake puso cara de asombro, era cierto, nunca le dio esos datos.

-¿Por qué esta discusión?- pregunto el padre acercándose

-¿Se habían peleado?- pregunto la mamá

-Solo teníamos un malentendido- dijo Doremi que seguía mirando a Kotake severamente, él dio un suspiro

-Si, solo fue eso pero creo que ya se olvido- dijo Kotake y ambos rieron –Mamá, Papá, no me quiero ir-

-¡¿Que?!- dijeron todos

-¿Puedo quedarme el resto del verano?- pregunto Kotake

-Pues…-

-Si déjenlo, yo lo cuidare- dijo la abuela rápido –Por favor, pueden estar tranquilos se los enviare a tiempo para la escuela-

-¿Tu que opinas?- pregunto el papá a la mamá

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo ella

-entonces té quedas- dijo el papá

-¡SI!- Kotake salto de alegría

-¡Que bien!- Dijo Doremi y ambos chocaron sus manos

Los padres de Kotake se regresaron a Mizora y todos los despidieron con la mano, los familiares entraron a la casa y Kotake se fue a acompañar a Doremi al Templo, estuvieron callados un tiempo hasta que él decidió hablar

-Oye lo del beso…- comenzó rojo -¿Por qué fue?-

-Bueno, fue accidental me resbalaba- dijo ella muy quitada de la pena lo que sorprendió a Kotake.

-ah… con razón- el se decepciono y Doremi se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió

-¿Que? ¿No te gusto?- Dijo ella viéndolo muy sonriente

-¿eh?- él se sonrojo

-¿Qué si no te gusto?-

-¿Gustarme? -/- Bueno…-

-Fue le primero ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-También el mío ^_^ ya llegamos- dijo Doremi y Kotake volteo dándose cuenta que ya habían llegado –Te veo mañana, pero vienes eh- le dijo ya en la puerta

-Tenlo por seguro- dijo él y se volteo para regresarse -Por cierto- se volteo –Bueno… ¿alguna vez has pensado que algo imposible se puede hacer realidad?-

-Si, de hecho ya me ha pasado- contesto Doremi sonriendo y Kotake se le acerco

-entonces esto no te importara- Kotake abrazo y beso a Doremi, de tal manera que ella no se resistió ni un poco y comenzó a besarlo también se separaron un poco.

-creo que si me importa pero de buena manera- dijo Doremi, Kotake sonrió y continuaron besándose

-Vaya, Vaya- dijo Rei que estaba en la puerta observándolos e interrumpiéndolos (¬_¬) también estaban Bell y Kosuke.

-¡Oigan!- dijeron ambos y luego rieron apenados separándose completamente. Doremi entro a la casa mientras Rei salía

-vamonos Galán- dijo Rei llevandose a Kotake mientras él se despedía de Doremi con la mano, al bajar las escaleras.

-y ¿qué sentiste?- pregunto Rei

-No te voy a decir ^_^- dijo Kotake

-¡¿Que?! ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!- declaro Rei

-Eres una entrometida ¬¬, pero gracias ^ ^-

-ya dime que sentiste- Rei suplicaba

-¿Qué nunca te han besado?-

-Claro que si, pero quiero saber tu punto de vista-

-Si claro- dijo Kotake sarcástico

-Solo dime-

-Fue… ¡Fabuloso!-

-Ah ^_~ ¿verdad que es bueno tomar el riesgo?- dijo Rei satisfecha y le comenzó a hacer cosquillas

-No… Jajajajajaja Déjame- y así corrieron hasta la casa

Continuara…

Bueno personalmente creo que me quedo precioso y me gusto, ay que lindo


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 (creo): Bruja + Celos = ¡PELIGRO!

-¡¿Cómo que mi nieto ya tiene novia?!- grito la abuela desde el jardín a Rei que tomaba tranquilamente un helado.

-Si, y deberías verlos, ¡Se ven taaaan lindos!- dijo Rei

-Es esa niña del templo ¿verdad?- la abuela tenia una mirada muy sospechosa

-Se llama Doremi, y si es ella- dicho esto la abuela se marcho dejando a Rei un poco confundida.

-Voy a salir- dijo Kotake pasando por ahí

-adiós, Mua mua- Rei hizo como si estuviera lanzando besos

-Cállate pareces Kotaro- dijo Kotake y Rei se quedo tranquila hasta que él salió y sonrió.

En el Templo Doremi practicaba la Tele transportación con la sombra del árbol

-usa la sombra de la mesa para llegar al cuarto de té- le dijo Bell

-Si- Doremi cerro los ojos y fue entrando poco a poco a la sombra del árbol, cuando sintió que saco la cabeza abrió los ojos y con medio cuerpo afuera estaba a los pies de un hombre que la miraba anonadado.

-ay perdón ^ ^U- Doremi volvió a entrar rápidamente a la sombra

-debo dejar de trabajar tanto- dijo el hombre rascándose la cabeza, Doremi salió de la sombra del árbol

-¿qué paso?- pregunto Lala

-Es que me equivoque de lugar y casi me descubren- todas cayeron

-¡AY NIÑA!- le grito Mayorca

-No lo entiendo, cuando fui con Kotake llegue a la perfección, bueno me fallo el aterrizaje pero llegue- dijo Doremi y Mayorca y Bell se miraron -¿qué?-

-aún no te das cuenta ¿verdad?- le pregunto Bell

-¿De que?-

-De la base de la Magia Especial- dijo Mayorca

-No las entiendo- dijo Doremi -¿Cuál base?-

-Debes descubrirlo tu sola- dijo Bell

-Um, así nunca lo voy a poder hacer- dijo Doremi

-Dodo dodo do-

-a poco tu ya te diste cuenta Dodo ¬¬- le dijo Doremi y Dodo hizo rostro de grandeza -mentirosa-

-Do DO ¬¬-

-No se peleen- les dijo Lala –solo tienes que pensar un poco Doremi-

-¿Tu también, acaso soy la única que no se ha dado cuenta?-

-Si- dijeron todas

-y supongo que no me lo van a decir- las demás movieron la cara negativamente –si que soy desafortunada-

-¿Hay alguien en casa?- era la voz de Kotake que ya había llegado al Templo y abrió la puerta.

-¡En el jardín!- grito Doremi entusiasmada.

-¡Espera a que nos escondamos Niña!- le grito Mayorca casi llegando a su roca mientras las hadas ya habían llegado.

-Hola- dijo él llegando y viendo fijamente a Doremi

-Hola- dijo Doremi también viéndolo, parecían borregos a medio morir.

-iré a preparar un poco de Té- dijo Bell alejándose, en cuanto se marcho Kotake se acerco a Doremi

-Hola- dijo él

-Ya me dijiste eso ^_^-

-¿así? Que tonto-

-Nadie lo desmiente- dijo Mayorca atrás de su roca mientras los niños entraban a la casa

-¡Mayorca!- le grito Lala –Déjalo en paz- adentro Bell les llevo el té y las tazas y los dejo solos

-solo espero que sé de cuenta pronto- se dijo a ella misma

Doremi comenzó a servir el té mientras Kotake se le quedaba viendo fijamente

-¿en que piensas?- le pregunto Doremi sonriendo nerviosa al sentir su mirada

-¿um?… ah solo cosas ^_^-

-¿No me vas decir?-

-Bueno pensaba que en realidad nunca me creí que tu y yo… bueno-

-la verdad yo ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, pero me alegra que sea así- interrumpió Doremi y Kotake sonrió–leche o azúcar-

-azúcar, pero yo me sirvo-

-no déjame a mí…- a la hora de tomar los dos el azúcar sus manos se tocaron y luego se miraron a los ojos sonrojados y estuvieron a punto de besarse cuando sonó el teléfono y se separaron, luego rieron nerviosos de nuevo, en eso Doremi observo que atrás de Kotake la Tetera estaba Flotando y se asusto.

-¿qué pasa?- dijo Kotake e intento voltear pero Doremi lo tomo de la cara y lo volteo hacia ella

-¡Nada!… No pasa nada- lo soltó y al bajar una de las manos bajo la tetera y se sintió mejor.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si no te preocupes ^_^U, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?- cuando Kotake iba a contestar entro Bell

-disculpen, Kotake tu abuela dice que vuelvas a la casa, que te tiene una sorpresa-

-¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué querrá?- pregunto Kotake viendo a Doremi y esta le hizo una cara de quien sabe

-será mejor que vayas, nos veremos mañana- le dijo Doremi

-Por cierto, la señora también quiere verte Doremi, debes acompañarlo-

-¡A mí!-

-esto ya no me gusta ~_~- dijo Kotake –mejor no vayas-

-Esta bien- le dijo Doremi –vamos a ver que quiere, no puede ser nada malo, es tu abuela-

-es que tu no la conoces-

-Pues que mejor momento para conocerla, estaremos bien-

-Seguiremos con tu practica después, y te enseñare algo nuevo- le dijo Bell

-Si, bueno vamonos- dijo Doremi y Kotake se adelanto un poco preocupado –por cierto la Tetera…- le empezó a murmurar a Bell pero esta la calla

-Lo sé, analiza por que- le dijo Bell y Doremi se confundió un poco, pero se apresuro a seguir a Kotake y ambos salieron del Templo

-¡Esa niña…!- se acerco Mayorca y las hadas y cuando esta se iba a quejar Bell le hizo una seña de que se callara

-Tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Bell

-¿entonces por que la dejaste ir?- le dijo Lala mientras todas se alarmaban

-por que era necesario, Mayorca debemos ver a través de la bola de cristal lo que pueda suceder- dijo Bell decidida y un poco asustada mientras Mayorca solo afirmaba.

Camino a la casa de la Abuela, Kotake estaba muy pensativo y Doremi lo noto

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien- le dijo

-es que se me hace muy raro todo esto, no sé, tengo un presentimiento-

-No seas paranoico-

-No soy paranoico…- en eso Doremi lo callo poniendo su dedo en la boca de Kotake.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir muy bien- le dijo sonriendo y Kotake se calmo un poco y la tomo de la mano

-vamos pues- y ambos continuaron así tomados de la mano.

En otro lugar, en una casa

-Entonces en eso quedamos- le dijo la abuela a una silueta que al parecer era una niña, esta acento –te lo encargo mucho, ya va a llegar con esa niña así que será mejor que te apresures- y la abuela se alejo.

Cuando Kotake y Doremi llegaron la abuela ya estaba ahí y los recibió viendo Doremi de manera muy extraña, lo que la hizo confundirse, los invito a la sala y en eso llego Rei y vio la escena.

-Me alegra de que hayas decidido venir- le dijo la Abuela a Doremi

-Muchas gracias por invitarme-

-Hola Doremi- decidió hablar Rei

-Hola-

-Rei ¿donde esta tu hermano?- le pregunto la abuela

-No lo sé, creo que salió hace rato-

-entonces ve a buscarlo- le dijo la abuela y se levanto para empujarla hasta la puerta.

-pero abuela…- decía Rei

-No me rezongues y también ve al mercado a buscar a tu mamá que ya se tardo con la comida-

-espera Abue…- La abuela cerro la puerta en la cara de Rei que se quedo impresionada, solo hizo un gesto de duda y sé fue

-¿Dónde estábamos? ¡Así!, Linda quisiera hacerte unas preguntas- la abuela se dirigió a Doremi

-¿que clase de preguntas?- le pregunto Kotake

-Ay Tetsu le se las voy a hacer a ella-

-¿que quiere saber?- le pregunto Doremi

-bueno ¿qué opinas sobre mi nieto?- ambos niños se sorprendieron de tal pregunta y cuando Kotake iba a intervenir Doremi hablo

-Bueno, debo confesar que al principio no me agradaba mucho ya que siempre me molestaba, aunque siempre lo considere un buen amigo, ahora… me eh dado cuenta que lo siento por él es mucho cariño- Doremi termino sonriendo mientras Kotake sonrió también

-Muy bien- dijo la abuela –pero no es suficiente- mientras la mirnaban sorprendidos sonó el timbre de la puerta, la abuela se levanto sin decir nada y fue a recibir a quien tocaba.

-¿quién crees que sea?- pregunto Doremi pero Kotake no supo que contestar

-Bienvenida pequeña- se escucho la abuela –pasa por favor- se acerco –mira quien esta aquí Tetsu es tu vieja amiguita Saori- la abuela deja ver a una niña de la misma edad de ambos de cabello rojo y corto, ojos color rubí vestida con una falda corta un chaleco y una boina, toda de rojo.

-¡Tetsuya!- grito esta y se le lanzo a los brazos de Kotake –té eh extrañado tanto si estabas aquí pudiste irme a visitar- decía mientras Doremi no tenia palabras. Estaba muy impresionada.

-¿Saori? Tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Kotake entre contento y preocupado a ver la expresión de Doremi

-ejem- Doremi se hizo notar

-¿Quién es ella Tetsuya?- pregunto Saori

-ella es Doremi Harukaze, Doremi ella es Saori Kimihara es una amiga de aquí siempre que venia jugaba con ella- Saori aun no lo soltaba

-Se nota, hasta te llama por tu nombre- dijo Doremi luego se dirigió hacia la niña –mucho gusto-

-Hola- dijo Saori fríamente sin soltarlo y luego le puso toda la atención a Kotake –te había extrañado ¿sabes? Ni siquiera avisaste que habías venido-

-es que lo olvide- Kotake intentaba soltarse

-OH vamos nunca me trataste así- Saori no se soltaba y lo sujetaba mas fuerte.

-Oye espera- ¡Crashhh! De repente el foco de la sala estallo sin aviso y Saori por el susto se soltó

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Saori mientras Doremi se alejaba de allí

-a lo mejor fue una sobrecarga- dijo la abuela mientras Kotake seguía a Doremi.

Doremi estaba en el recibidor pensativa caminando de un lado a otro

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- le pregunto Kotake

-¿eh? si claro estoy de maravilla- Doremi estaba sarcástica

-tampoco me respondas así-

-ay lo lamento, no quería molestarte-

-¿estas celosa?-

-¿celosa yo? De la chica cariñosa, ¡¿Tu que crees?!-

-ya no te enojes, lo lamento yo no tuve la culpa, ella me abraza-

-claro y tu bien dejado-

-ya tranquila- la tomo de los hombros –solo es una chica que conozco ni siquiera fuimos grandes amigos me molestaba demasiado-

-¿molestaba?-

-si como ahora, siempre encima de mí, por eso intentaba verla lo menos posible, creí que el año pasado habíamos dejado las cosas en claro y ya no iba a encimárseme-

-hablas en serio-

-no te mentiría- dijo Kotake y Doremi lo miro escéptica –ya no-

-pues me alegra que no te molestara como tú a mí, si no ya serian novios- al decir esto Kotake se rió e iba a besarla cuando

-Tetsu aquí están- llega la abuela y se separaron

-Tetsuya vamos tu abuela nos preparo algo para comer- Saori toma a Kotake de las manos y se lo llevo hasta el comedor, Doremi se dispuso a alcanzarlos mientras la abuela la veía con una risa sospechosa

Ya en el comedor Saori se sentó a una lado de Kotake y la abuela sentó a Doremi a un lado de ella quedando enfrente de los otros dos, ya estaban comiendo.

-y eso fue todo lo que hice en la escuela- Saori se la había pasado aburriéndolos toda la comida

-¿a sí? Que interesante- dijo Kotake aburrido y sarcástico lo que Saori noto y no le agrado pero luego esbozo una sonrisa y se dirigió a Doremi

-¿y tu? Dime ¿es interesante tu vida?-

-Bueno en realidad soy una chica común- contesto Doremi

-lo sospechaba- le contesto Saori fría lo que molestaba a Doremi -¿de donde conoces a Tetsuya?-

-De la escuela- dijo Doremi con un tono molesto mientras Kotake reía nervioso

-entonces vives en Mizora, ¿y lo seguiste hasta aquí?-

-en realidad nos encontramos, fue coincidencia ^ ^U- contesto Kotake

-ah, por un momento creí que eras una encimosa- dijo Saori

-mira quien lo dice ¬\ /¬- dijo Doremi mientras la miraba molesta y las dos se miraron retándose

-sabes Saori, Doremi esta en un curso de verano en el templo- dijo la abuela y Doremi se medio espanto

-vaya, ¿con Kira Bell? Eh escuchado que hace muchas cosas pero no sabia que fuera maestra ¿qué te enseña?- dijo Saori y Doremi no sabia que contestar

-Bueno en realidad no creo que te importe son cosas aburridas, Jajaja- Doremi estaba nerviosa

-Oh vamos, dinos- decía la abuela –queremos saber- todos le pusieron atención a Doremi que se puso nerviosa y no sabia que responder

-bueno … lo que estoy tomando es… como explicárselos… es…-

-Tetsuya pásame la sal- le dijo Saori mientras sus ojos seguían en Doremi Kotake le paso la sal y cuando se la dio, Saori se aprovecho y le acaricia la mano de repente el recipiente de la sal estallo tirandola toda y golpeando la mano de Saori

-¡Au! ¿Qué paso?- dijo Saori

-deja ver tu mano- le dijo la abuela y la reviso mientras Doremi empezaba a pensar que esto estaba raro –no es grave solo fue un golpecito-

-eso fue muy raro- dijo Kotake

-Si, como si fuera magia- dijo Doremi

-¿que dices?- pregunto Saori

-no nada-

-mejor nos vamos a la sala- dijo la abuela

-espere, no tiene fantasmas aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto Saori espantada

-¿de que hablas?- le dijo la abuela

-ella lo dijo, esto parece ser magia, primero el foco y ahora la sal, creo que usted tiene fantasmas-

-claro que no ¿cómo puedes creer eso?-

-ella siempre a creído en los fantasmas y les tiene pavor- le dijo Kotake en voz baja a Doremi

-solo se me salió, no hablaba en serio- dijo Doremi

-ja tu que puedes saber- le dijo Saori y el tono le molesto a Doremi

-vamos debes estar tranquila- le dijo Kotake

-Oh Tetsuya, siempre sabes como hacerme sentir segura- Saori lo abraza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a Doremi se le nublaron los ojos y de repente todos los vasos y el resto de la vajilla exploto haciéndose añicos y todos los focos hicieron los mismo, los restos iban a golpearlos pero nadie noto un aura amarilla que los protegió

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- grito la abuela

-¡AAAAH!-Saori abrazo mas fuerte a Kotake casi asfixiándolo y Doremi los veía y de repente le dolió la cabeza y se sintió un poco débil, en eso los muebles se elevaron e iban a estallar pero de nuevo el aura amarilla no lo permitió y ahora Doremi si la noto, esa aura se acerco a Kotake y a Saori y los separo y Doremi cayo rendida sentada y viendo expectante al piso.

-fui yo, yo ocasione esto, pero el aura, pude sentir que esa fue Bell- pensaba Doremi asustada

-ya se calmo- dijo Kotake tirado en el suelo

-¡eso parece pero ¿qué paso?!- dijo la abuela

-¡Yo me voy a mi casa y ya no regreso a este lugar!- dijo Saori y salió corriendo y la abuela salió atrás de ella

-¿estas bien Doremi?- Kotake se acerco a Doremi y vio que estaba viendo fijamente al suelo desconcertada y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-No te me acerques- dijo Doremi

-¿qué té pasa?-

-no lo hagas, soy peligrosa- Doremi se levanto y se alejo mas

-¿de que hablas? Tu no eres peligrosa-

-si lo soy, y no quiero que te pase nada- Doremi comenzó a salir del lugar

-oye espera-

-¡No!- ambos se pararon en seco y hubo un silencio –yo soy diferente, pero aun así sé cuando estoy celosa, y eso es por que te quiero y no quiero lastimarte, así que mejor ve con Saori- Doremi volvió a correr dejando a Kotake anonadado, luego despertó para alcanzarla, llegaron hasta el recibidor y allí estaba la abuela discutiendo con Saori, Doremi salió ignorándolas

-¿ya te vas?- dijo la abuela

-Si, y por cierto- Doremi se dio la vuelta miro a los ojos a la abuela y le dijo –amo a su nieto mas que a mi propia vida- y se fue corriendo mientras la abuela se sorprendía por esa respuesta y Kotake también

-ahí tiene su respuesta ahora déjeme ir- dijo Saori

-¿respuesta?- dijo Kotake

-tu abuela me pidió que pusiera celosa a tu novia para hacerle una prueba, lo lamento- dijo Saori y Kotake miro a su abuela de manera asesina

-bueno necesitaba saber si realmente te quería- se disculpo

-hablare contigo luego- le dijo molesto y salió detrás de Doremi pero esta uso tele transportación y no la pudo alcanzar siguió hasta chocar con Rei

-oye me sacas el aire- le dijo Rei y al ver la cara del chico se preocupo -¿qué pasa?-

-Mi abuela lo arruino todo, Doremi ya no querrá hablarme-

-¿Que paso?- Kotake le contó todo a Rei y esta le aconsejo que la dejara hasta mañana que tal vez estaría confundida y que si iba ahora podía empeorarlo todo, ambos regresaron a la casa a hablar con la abuela.

En el templo Doremi salía de la sombra del árbol y corrían hacia ella las hadas y las brujas.

-¡Doremi!- grito Bell y Mayorca y esta las volteo a ver con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Doremi se abrazo de Bell y comenzó a llorar mientras todas la rodeaban.

-Déjenme hablar con ella- le dijo Bell a las demás y estas aceptaron y se alejaron Bell se sentó en el pasto bajo la sombra del árbol y Doremi mojaba su falda

-lo viste todo ¿no?- dijo Doremi entre sollozos –soy una bruja mala-

-eso no es cierto- dijo Bell

-Si lo soy, en esos momentos quería que algo malo le pasara a Saori, y pasaban esas cosas, era un sentimiento horrible-

-solo eran celos, es obvio que los sientas cuando estas enamorada-

-¡No los quiero, me hacen hacer cosas malas!-

-¿que quieres decir con eso?-

-es que, sentía que mi magia estallaba y salía de mí con ese sentimiento, pero de manera mala para lastimar-

-entonces lo entiendes-

-¿_¿?- Doremi levanto la vista para mirar a Bell

-no solo cuando sientes celos tu magia explota, también cuando sientes amor, solo que esas veces-

-era de manera positiva- Doremi comenzaba a entender

-exacto-

-eso quiere decir, que mis sentimientos controlan mi magia-

-ahora lo entiendes, por eso debes aprender a controlar tus sentimientos para que puedas controlar a la perfección tu magia-

-ahora entiendo muchas cosas, lo entiendo todo- Doremi se separo y se limpio las lagrimas

-el amor no es solo cosas buenas, debes compartir todas las emociones inclusive los celos, aunque no nos gusten, demuestran cuanto amas a una persona y que no quieres que se aleje de ti-

-supongo que tienes razón- Doremi empezaba a sonreír –por cierto, pude sentir tu magia-

-lo sé, eso fue por que tenias en explosión uno de tus sentimientos, y eso te permitió sentir la magia de mi poder, es otro truco de la magia especial-

-entonces aprendí algo mas-

-si y ni siquiera te lo mencione, controla tus emociones Doremi, ya solo me queda una lección-

-vaya eso … es… grandio…- de repente Doremi se empezó a desmayar y cayo en las piernas de Bell profundamente dormida.

-¿Estará bien?- se acerco Mayorca

-ahora si, solo se quedo dormida por usar tanta magia, ella aprendió dos cosas hoy-

-si muy pronto regresaremos, ya casi acaba el verano- ambas miraron al cielo.

Del otro lado Rei y Kotake habían estado apabullando a la abuela con tanta pregunta y regaño, cuando terminaron esta no les dio ninguna respuesta y se fue a su cuarto para no salir el resto del día, la abuela le pidió a Kasumi que pidiera que purificaran la casa por cualquier cosa y ese mismo día llegaron unos sacerdotes de todas las religiones y limpiaron la casa. Ya en la noche Kotake ya acostado no paraba de pensar en todo lo que le dijo Doremi, así que decidió ir a aclarar las cosas de una vez así que se vistió y salió de su habitación pero casi al salir de la casa su abuela lo detuvo

-que impaciente eres Tetsu-

-¡abuela!- Kotake se espanto

-¿No crees que es muy noche para visitarla?-

-Tengo que hacerlo- Kotake no la miraba

-Apenas eres un niño, no deberías pensar de esa manera no estas listo para enamorarte-

-¿y tu me vas a decir cuando estaré listo?, ¡No tienes derecho, ni la menor idea desde cuando la quiero!-

-por que no me lo dices-

-de mas chicos siempre la molestaba por que era la única manera de llamar su atención, me decían que tal vez me gustaba y yo siempre lo negué, pero ahora es diferente y lo defiendo ¡amo a Doremi y tu no lo vas a arruinar!-Kotake la señalaba enfadado y muy decidido.

-Solo eso quería oír, lo escuche de ella y ahora de ti- la abuela parecía mas calmada –vete ya, y no te tardes mucho-

-¿hablas en serio?- Kotake estaba sorprendido

-soy tu abuela no una perversa villana-

-gracias abuela- Kotake se fue mientras su abuela lo veía con una sonrisa.

En el templo Doremi seguía profundamente dormida, Bell se encargo de ponerle la pijama, Dodo estaba dormida con ella en un extremo de la almohada ella fue la que escucho ruidos en la ventana, se levanto y se asomo por la parte de debajo de la cortina y vio a Kotake, se espanto y fue a llamar a Doremi, por suerte él no logra verla.

-ummm, Dodo que…- Doremi logro escuchar el ruido desde la ventana Dodo se escondió entre las cobijas dejando espacio para ver, mientras Doremi se asomaba, vio a Kotake y este la saludo, Doremi abrió la ventana. -¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?-

-necesitaba hablar contigo, no podía dormir, escucha mi abuela ideo todo esto, ella llamo a Saori y le pidió que hiciera todo lo que hizo-

-ah, pues que buena amiguita eh-

-Doremi, lo lamento, no quería que esto pasara, apenas empezamos-

-bueno si lo analizamos nunca me has pedido nada- Doremi lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la mano en el mentón –solo empezamos a ser amigos mas cariñosos-

-¿quieres que te lo pida?-

-si no es mucha molestia-

-Oh, bueno yo… quisiera que tu… fueras mi…- Kotake se ponía todo rojo

-vamos puedes besarme pero no pedirme algo tan simple-

-no es algo tan simple se siente algo extraño-

-lo sé por eso quiero que me lo digas- Doremi le sonreía

-esta bien, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Kotake se puso más rojo

-¿por que?- Doremi sonreía mas

-¡Doremi!-

-solo dímelo, necesito escucharlo-

-por que te quiero- Kotake estaba todavía más rojo

-jiji, yo también te quiero y si seré tu novia-

-ay lo que me haces hacer-

-no tiene nada de malo- mientras Doremi decía eso Kotake se fue acercando hacia ella para besarla cuando la luz de una lámpara los cegó era Kosuke

-No creen que son muy chicos para visitas nocturnas-

-¡aah! ¿Qué es un complot?- dijo Kotake molesto y Doremi se rió

-Lo lamento Kosuke, ya casi se va- dijo Doremi

-bueno apresúrense, te espero en la puerta niño, te llevare- Kosuke se marcho

-jaja no seas desesperado- le dijo Doremi a Kotake

-Oye no té eh podido besar en todo el día-

-ven acá- se acercaron de nuevo Doremi lo tomo del cuello y se besaron tierna e infantilmente.

-umm, así esta mejor- dijo Kotake una vez que se separaron –hagamos una promesa-

-¿cuál?-

-nunca nos tengamos secretos y lo que sintamos lo diremos sin titubear- Doremi se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza -¿qué sucede?-

-nada, por supuesto, te lo prometo- dijo Doremi sonriendo y Kotake también sonrió

-¡Niño vamonos!- grito Kosuke desde la puerta

-va a despertar a todos- dijo Kotake –Nos vemos mañana- él se alejaba

-espera- le dijo Doremi –el beso de despedida- otra vez se besaron pero esta vez por mas tiempo, cuando se separaron el se fue sujetando la mano de Doremi hasta que la distancia los separo, Doremi cerro la ventana y bajo la cabeza, Dodo se le acerco -¡ay Dodo! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?-

Continuara…

Bien ya solo falta un capitulo, espérenlo, veremos si Doremi esta dispuesta a contarle todo.


	8. Chapter 8 final

Magia y Esperanza

Capitulo 8 final: Olvida la palabra "Bruja"

-La ultima lección será que aprendas a hacer crecer los vegetales- le dijo Bell a Doremi en el cuarto de té sentadas en la mesa con una maceta, pero Doremi estaba distraída -¿qué té pasa?- Doremi no le hizo caso.

-¿Le digo? Pero ¿cómo lo hago?- pensaba Doremi mirando a la mesa

-¡Doremi reacciona!- le grito Mayorca

-¿eh? Ah ¿qué pasa?-dijo Doremi reaccionando

-estas muy distraída pequeña- le dijo Bell -¿Té pasa algo malo?-

-Tiene algo que ver con tu visita de anoche ¬¬-dijo Lala y Doremi se puso roja

-Dodo, Dodo, do dodo ^_^-

-¡Cállate Dodo!-

-ah ya veo- dijo Bell –me alegra que se reconciliaran-

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa- dijo Doremi y las demás se asombraron –Bell quiero hacerte una pregunta-

-Pregunta lo que quieras- dijo Bell

-si pero sin ustedes- dijo Doremi viendo a las demás

-¡Disculpa…!- iba a empezar Mayorca

-Déjennos solas- dijo Bell y Mayorca se fue de allí a regañadientes y Zuzu también se molesto por quitarla de su lugar favorito para leer

-Tu también Dodo- le dijo Doremi

-Dodo O-O Doodo ¬¬- Dodo también se fue molesta

-lo que te quería preguntar es…- siguió Doremi -¿cómo le dijiste a Kosuke que eras una bruja?-

-Vaya es eso- dijo Bell –En realidad fue algo muy divertido, él me descubrió por un descuido mío- Doremi le puso mucha atención –Cuando nos conocimos, en este pueblo, apenas si cruzamos un saludo pero al poco tiempo ya no podía dejar de pensar en él, eso me hacia perder la concentración-

-pero aumentaba tus poderes- la interrumpió Doremi

-también pero una bruja de mi nivel debe aprender a dominar sus sentimientos, y eso se logra al no olvidar el sentimiento del amor, aunque la persona anhelada no este a tu lado-

-Creo que entiendo… pero sigue-

-A los pocos días él me seguía a todos lados, yo lo sabía pero como me divertía lo deje hacerlo, hasta que se metió a mi corazón, así un día cuando me tele transportaba mi cabeza solo pensaba en él y eso hizo que…-

Flash back

Kosuke estaba frente el espejo del baño de su apartamento lavándose los dientes y con solo una toalla encima, cuando unas manos salieron del espejo y empezó a salir Bell con los ojos cerrados, ella sin saberlo se recargo del lavabo y saco el resto de su cuerpo, puso sus pies suavemente en el piso se enderezo y abrió los ojos viendo a un Kosuke anonadado que ni siquiera se movía y seguía con el cepillo de dientes en su boca. Bell lo miro completamente y…

-¡Ahhhh, lo siento, lo siento!- grito Bell dándose la vuelta y tapándose los ojos, mientras Kosuke gritaba y saltaba hacia atrás.

Fin Flash back

-¿En serio? No puedo imaginarme eso- dijo Doremi

-En verdad fue bastante divertido, pero lo que él me pregunto fue aún mas- dijo Bell un poco sonrojada

-¿qué pregunto?-

-Que si yo era una diosa, ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Si que estaba enamorado cualquier otro humano hubiera dicho bruja-

-exacto, deje que lo pensara unos días y le pedí que no dijera nada, pero tuve a una aprendiz que tenia problemas con las pociones y él termino descubriéndome totalmente, así que le explique el asunto del Grenoulline-

-y supongo que el juro no decir la palabra bruja por el resto de sus días y…- dijo Doremi en tonó como si contara una historia de amor

-No exactamente- dijo Bell y Doremi quedo bruscamente interrumpida –Me pidió que le hiciera un hechizo para que esa palabra no pudiera salir de su boca- Paz, Doremi cayo al suelo -¿qué té pasa?-

-Es que… creí que Kosuke…-

-¿se había prometido no decir esa palabra por amor?- dijo Bell y Doremi asintió –Bueno lo hizo pero no quería arriesgarse así que le di una poción para borrar esa palabra de su vocabulario-

-¡Entonces puedo decirle a Kotake que soy bruja sin problemas!- Doremi se levanto bruscamente emocionada

-pues… sí ^ ^U-

-Perfecto, solo tengo que hacer esa poción-

-Doremi escucha- Bell miraba al piso y Doremi se sentó –Sé que quieres compartir todo con Kotake pero también es bueno mantener secretos-

-¿qué quieres decir?- pregunto Doremi y Bell la tomo de las manos

-Digo que tal vez Kotake no este listo para saber que eres una bruja y eso podría ser un problema, muchos humanos no pueden creer en la magia e incluso prefieren estar alejados de ella, por eso creo…-

-No habrá problema- Doremi la interrumpió –Sé que Kotake me entenderá y aceptara si le explico, la magia es una parte de mí que no puedo borrar y si en dado caso, cosa muy pero muy remota, Kotake no entendiera, lo comprenderé y lo dejare ir, si realmente me quiere no le dirá a nadie-

-Confías en él-

-Si- Bell tomo las manos de Doremi y las puso en la maceta

-piensa en ese sentimiento de confianza- empezó Bell y Doremi cerro los ojos y sus manos se llenaron de una luz rosa –es lo que te dará la fuerza para hacer crecer cualquier cosa- mientras Bell hablaba una planta comenzaba a surgir bajo las manos de Doremi –ya sea una simple planta o el amor que le tienes a ese ser querido- al finalizar la maceta se había llenado de pequeñas ramas de hojas alrededor de la maceta con flores rosas y en el centro una enorme (y digo enorme) flor rosa con grandes y relucientes pétalos. Doremi se maravillo al ver su creación. En ese momento Kotake estaba entrando al lugar al lado de Kosuke.

-Buenas tardes- dijo él

-Buenas tardes- le contesto Bell y Doremi le sonreía

-¡Vaya que flor tan grande!- dijo Kotake viéndola

-Si que es bonita- dijo Kosuke

-Doremi la hizo- dijo Bell y Doremi sé alarmo–la viene cuidando todo el verano-

-Si, -dijo Doremi entendiendo -es lo que estaba estudiando, como cuidar y hacer crecer plantas como esta-

-Es muy bonita, ¿cómo se llama?- pregunto Kotake sentándose al lado de Doremi

-Bueno, se llama flor del amor y la confianza- dijo Doremi (que nombre tan cursi = p)

-Vaya ¿piensan poner otra vez la florería?-

-tal vez-

-Doremi si realmente quieres hacer ese platillo- dijo Bell –te espero en la cocina-

-si enseguida voy- dijo Doremi

-¿Qué van a preparar?-

-algo para ti Kotake, Bell me ayudara a hacer un banquete delicioso- dijo Doremi

-¿y yo también puedo comer?- dijo Kosuke

-No Kosuke, tu ya lo comiste- dijo Doremi haciendo gestos con la cara

-¿eh? Aaaah ya entiendo, ve a prepararlo, yo tengo que hablar con este niño sobre sus visitas nocturnas- dijo Kosuke

-¿Que? Creí que ya me había dado todo el sermón ayer- dijo Kotake

-Solo deja a las chicas cocinar-

-tranquilo estarás bien- dijo Doremi y luego miro de manera seria a Kosuke

-si va a estar bien- le dijo Kosuke al sentir su mirada, Doremi sonrió y se fue dejándolos solos.

Doremi y Bell se pusieron a trabajar en la cocina, en una olla grande colocaron varias especias y ahora si que se fijaban que la receta fuera la correcta, además de que era muy complicada, la dejaron hervir.

Mayorca y las hadas estaban leyendo el manga de Zuzu y al parecer era él ultimo tomo ya que la leían lentamente.

-¿Creen que le diga?- pregunto Lala

-Ya no sé, esta historia tomo un giro bastante interesante- decía Zuzu

-Si quien diría que Keiichi terminara diciéndole a Tsukasa que ella a quien realmente quería era Shinta- dijo Lala

-Dodo Dodo-

-Si pero Shinta ahora quiera decirle a Tsukasa que la ama pero realmente no creo que se atreva- dijo Lala

-insisto, Shinta es un idiota- dijo Mayorca, las hadas la miraron feo y en segundo mas tarde ya la habían sacado de la habitación -~_~ delicadas- y Mayorca se fue

Regresando con la poción

-Ya es hora debemos decir un conjuro- dijo Bell –pon tus manos arriba de la olla entre el vapor- Doremi obedeció y las dos colocaron sus manos, luego vieron el hechizo que estaba en el libro y se dispusieron a decirlo al unísono

-Palabra simple, palabra peligrosa, ocúltate en la sombras del cuerpo del ser humano que tome esta poción y le haga olvidar, a ti palabra que tanto daño puedes causar- en ese momento la poción empezó a sacar luces amarillas y rosas y exploto entre humo de esos colores haciendo aparecer una especie de caramelo ovalado de color rosa con amarillo.

-Lo curioso es que empiezas con una poción y terminas con un dulce- dijo Doremi –además de que entre mas hagas menos te resulta-

-Bueno es una ventaja, vamos a dárselo- dijo Bell

-No podemos-

-¿eh?-

-les dije que prepararíamos un banquete delicioso para comer, y ya no hay tiempo para hacer nada- dijo Doremi alarmada

-tranquila eres una bruja puedes aparecer algo-

-no creo que pueda, no sin mi clacordeo-

-El objetivo de que te haya enseñado la magia especial era que despertaras tu magia natural, por que como ya te dije el clacordeo y el Tap…-

-son solo amplificadores- termino Doremi dándose cuenta

-exactamente, así que puedes hacer ya cualquier cosa sin necesidad de transformarte-

-entonces preparare un gran banquete- dijo Doremi entusiasmada.

Ella se prepara poniendo la mano sobre la mesa con las palmas hacia arriba y cerrando los ojos.

-recuerda el sentimiento del amor, después de todo lo preparas para él- le dijo Bell y Doremi dio un largo suspiro y la mesa de la cocina brilla con una luz rosa, que se concentro en la tabla y poco a poco aparecieron deliciosos platillos sobre la mesa, Panes al vapor, croquetas de pulpo, pescado asado, Filetes, mas deliciosas bebidas.

-Ay Wow- dijo Doremi después de suspirar y abrir los ojos

-Muy bien, pero… no crees que es demasiada comida para 4 personas- dijo Bell al observarla, realmente era mucha comida

-Creo que si ^_^U, le daremos a las hadas y a Mayorca-

-aún así es mucha comida-

Primero le llevaron parte de la comida a las hadas, Doremi se encargo de eso tele transportándose, salió de la sombra del manga que estaba en el piso espantando a todas las hadas

-lo lamento- dijo Doremi con solo medio cuerpo afuera –les traigo esto- Doremi metió las manos a la sombra y saco varios platos de comida Dodo babeaba

-¿quién preparo todo esto?- pregunto Lala

-Yo con mi magia-

-y no tiene veneno- pregunto Zuzu

-Claro que no- dijo Doremi con una gota

-Bueno vete ya, queremos ver que pasa con Shinta y Tsukasa- dijo Zuzu

-Ya me voy, mal agradecida- dijo Doremi entrando a la sombra.

Los chicos terminaron maravillados con la comida, y felicitaron a las chicas por el delicioso sabor, Bell explico que Doremi la había hecho sola lo que la hizo sonrojar y recibir varios elogios de Kotake (cosa muy rara no creen, bueno ya no a estas alturas), al terminar todos quedaron satisfechos.

-Delicioso- dijo Kotake –te pediría mas si mi estomago resistiera-

-Que bueno que te gusto- dijo Doremi sonrojada –Oye tengo que hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre que?- le dijo Kotake sonriendo (ah, suspiro mío)

-Algo importante, ven vamos al jardín- Doremi se lo llevo

-¿se lo dirá?- pregunto Kosuke

-Si, espero que todo salga bien- dijo Bell preocupada

-Tranquila- Kosuke la tomo de la mano –eh hablado con él y sé que la comprenderá, como yo lo hice contigo-

-Entonces, no tengo de que preocuparme ^ ^-

Kotake y Doremi (siempre se escucho bien eso) llegaron al jardín y se sentaron en la gran roca (sí esa donde las hadas hicieron su campamento).

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto Kotake

-aaa, bueno… ¿quieres un dulce?- dijo Doremi

-no ahora estoy muy lleno-

-por favor yo lo prepare-

-Bueno esta bien- dijo Kotake y Doremi metió la mano a su bolsillo pero no sintió el dulce, se confundió, busco en el otro bolsillo y tan poco estaba, se alarmo, bajo de la roca y busco por todo su cuerpo el dulce pero no estaba

-Ay no ¡¿dónde esta?!- grito Doremi

-No hay problema me lo darás después- dijo Kotake bajando de la roca

-OH no, en realidad es un gran problema, necesito que comas ese dulce-

-Tranquila…- ic ic, al escuchar eso los dos voltearon al pasto a unos metros de ellos había una ardilla con el dulce entre sus manos

-¡AAAAAAAAAh! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!-grito Doremi aturdiendo a Kotake, espantando a la ardilla que corrió hasta el árbol, Doremi intento seguirlo pero se le escapo y ella cayo al suelo. -¡Te atrapare!- Doremi estuvo a punto de volar

-¡Doremi ¿qué pasa?!- salió Bell y al oír su grito Doremi reacciono y empezó a escalar el árbol.

-Baja de allí Doremi no es importante- le grito Kotake

-¡Claro que lo es!- grito Doremi llegando hasta la ardilla y se lanzó a atraparla pero al hacerlo esta soltó el dulce y calló a un nido golpeando al ave que viva ahí-maldición-

-¿Qué pasa Kotake?- se le acercaron Bell y Kosuke

-Esa ardilla se robo un dulce que Doremi quiere darme- respondió Kotake

-¡Disculpa!- se alarmo Bell

Doremi bajo hasta donde estaba el nido casi cayéndose, El ave ya tenia el dulce en su pico y cuando Doremi llegó el ave voló hacia fuera del templo.

-¡AAAh!- grito Doremi de manera molesta, bajo de un salto del árbol y corrió a seguir a la ave

-Oye espera- grito Kotake

-Vamos tras ella- dijo Bell y corrieron.

Kosuke entro a buscar a las hadas y les explico la situación para que ayudaran, Dodo, Lala y Mayorca volaron inmediatamente pero Zuzu se había quedado leyendo, entonces Kosuke la agarro de un pie y la jalo

-¡No espera! ¡quiero saber la respuesta de Tsukasaaaaaaa!- dejaron el manga.

Doremi corría por el pueblo con la cabeza hacia arriba viendo al pájaro, no podía usar magia por que para donde fuera había gente, fue alcanzada por Bell que iba en una bicicleta y el parte de atrás iba Kotake sujetado a la cintura de Bell

-¡Déjalo Doremi!- le dijo Kotake

-¡No puedo!- dijo Doremi

-¡¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?!-

-¡Por que sí!-

-¡Doremi escucha…!- Bell iba a pronunciar una frase

-¡Entro a esa casa!- Doremi vio al pájaro entrar a una casa que tenia una enorme barda entonces ella usa la levitación para pasar de tal manera que parecía que había dado un gran salto, Bell se detuvo dando la vuelta bruscamente

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?- pregunto Kotake asombrado

-Ah… tenia mucho vuelo- dijo Bell –vamos por acá- siguieron en la bicicleta.

Doremi estaba en el patio de esa casa y el ave en el piso.

-Suelta… el dulce- dijo Doremi –vamos suéltalo- pero el ave no lo hacia entonces Doremi noto que no había nadie y metió la mano a su sombra y la saco de la sombra del pájaro quitándole el dulce del pico y el ave salió despavorida –ya esta- Arf Arf –¿eh?- ese sonido fue el de un pequeño perro que le ladró a Doremi –Ay solo es un perrito, eres adorable- pero atrás del dulce perrito salió un enorme Perrote de esos que parece que te pueden comer de un bocado empezó a dar pasos adelante mientras Doremi los daba hacia atrás –Ejem, Perrito, no me vas a morder ¿verdad?- pero el perro ladro fuertemente -¡KYAAAA!- Doremi corrió seguida por el perro grande

-Aquí esta la entrada- dijo Bell parando la bici. Entonces vieron salir a Doremi corriendo a toda velocidad y seguida por el perro.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Kotake y siguieron a Doremi.

Kosuke estaba en una moto y en el cielo estaban las hadas buscando.

-No se ve nada- dijo Lala

-Esa niña atolondrada siempre lo arruina todo- dijo Mayorca

-¿Dododo?- le pregunto a Zuzu que estaba cabizbaja y no buscaba nada

-Es que ya quería ver que le decía Tsukasa a Shinta, como ya se le declaro- dijo Zuzu

-No hay tiempo para eso ~_~ U - dijo Mayorca

-¿Allí están?- grito Lala y todas observaron la escena

-Vamos a seguirlos- dijo Zuzu y entonces bajaron un poco mas y siguieron a los chicos

Doremi seguía corriendo

-¡Ay por que me pasan estas cosas, definitivamente soy la chica más desafortunada del planeta!- grito, al dar la vuelta casi es atropellada por Kosuke y su moto.

-¡Doremi! ¿Estas bien?- Doremi subió a la moto y se abrazo de Kosuke

-¡Arranca, Arranca!- le dijo a Kosuke

-Pero por…- de repente Kosuke vio al semejante Perro y sin dudarlo arranco en la moto, atrás los vieron arrancar Bell y Kotake

-¿ahora donde van?!- dijo Kotake

-agarrate fuerte- le dijo Bell y se concentro cerrando los ojos y entonces pensó. –Espíritus del viento ayúdenme a llegar con las personas que queremos alcanzar- entonces las piernas de Bell se aceleraron y la bici acelero en una sola rueda, Kotake se sujeto dando un grito y salieron disparados como si fuera una moto. Las hadas y Mayorca también aceleraron.

Cuando Kosuke y Doremi habían dejado al perro atrás, dieron un suspiro de alivio al verlo parado, pero al voltear al frente, estuvieron apunto de chocar con una pared, gritaron, Kosuke dio un brusco giro con la moto para no chocar y ya no pudo controlarla, la moto siguió a toda velocidad por la calle y Kosuke intentaba controlarla desesperadamente, entraron a un callejón y solo se escucho a la moto chocar contra la pared. Bell y Kotake llegaron en ese instante y Bell para bruscamente la bici.

-¡Doremi!- grito Kotake

-¡Kosuke!- grito Bell

Se bajaron de la bici y corrieron hacia el callejón esquivando gente, dentro Doremi estaba flotando a unos metros de la moto destrozada y sujetaba a Kosuke de la cintura.

-Estas pesado- le dijo Doremi

-Bájame entonces- dijo Kosuke y Doremi se bajo, por suerte nadie pudo verla y Bell y Kotake se acercaron alarmados, cuando Doremi se dio la vuelta fue abrazada por Kotake fuertemente, y sonrió, Bell también abrazo a Kosuke.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- le dijo Kotake a Doremi

-Esta bien, no lo haré- dijo Doremi con la cara manchada -toma- Doremi se separo y le tendió el dulce, Kotake la miro.

-Lo conseguiste, Jajajajaja- Kotake empezó a reír

-¿Por qué te ríes?- dijo Doremi enfadándose

-Es que… Jaja te metiste en tantos líos, Jaja por un dulce-

-Pues es importante para mí, ¡Ya veras!- Doremi empezó a corretear a Kotake en círculos mientras Bell y Kosuke los veían sonriendo, los niños se divertían de lo lindo. Mientras las hadas y Mayorca sonreían también aliviadas en el cielo.

Cuando regresaron al templo con los restos de la moto, Kosuke se dispuso a "repararla" (por que en realidad no le veo mucho caso), Bell tendía la ropa que había lavado, las hadas seguían leyendo el manga junto con Mayorca que había prometido no hacer comentarios y Kotake y Doremi estaban en el jardín, él se comió el dulce.

-Es rico- dijo Kotake

-Me avisas cuando te lo acabes- le dijo Doremi

-¿Que me quieres decir?- dijo Kotake chupando el dulce

-Cuando te lo acabes, acaba vamos-

-Ok- Cuando Kotake termino el dulce

-tengo que hacerte una confesión- dijo Doremi

-¿Cuál? ¿Te gusta Kosuke?- Doremi cayo al suelo

-¡Claro que no!-

-Solo bromeaba ^ ^- dijo Kotake

-Es que… yo soy… umm…soy- Doremi no se sentía muy segura ya que recordó las palabras de Bell y Kotake la tomo de las manos

-Vamos, dímelo, te prometo que no me burlare y te comprenderé- dijo Kotake y Doremi se lleno de confianza y le sonrió

-Desde que tengo 8 años me he dedicado a una sola cosa-

-a la tienda-

-No es mas que eso, Yo soy… Una bruja- hubo silencio, luego Kotake la soltó de las manos

-¡Que buena broma!- dijo Kotake –En serio creo que me lo merecía-

-No, es cierto, hasta tengo un hada y puedo usar magia, es lo mejor que se me da-

-Ya no juegues-

-Quieres pruebas, ¡Dodo ven aquí!- Del interior de la casa salió la pequeña hadita rosa y se posó en la mano de Doremi –Ella es mi hada Dodo me la dieron cuando aprobé mi examen del nivel 9-

-¡Dodo!- Dodo lo saludo

-Ja ja, que linda muñequita- dijo Kotake incrédulo

-aún no me crees ¿verdad?- Kotake solo la miraba

-Muy bien- Doremi bajo de la roca y le extendió la mano –Te daré un paseo-

Kotake la sujeto y Doremi se elevo poco a poco cargándolo dejaron a Dodo abajo.

-Oye ¿cómo lo haces?- grito Kotake

-Con magia- dijo Doremi sonriendo y ambos empezaron a volar, Doremi sujeto a Kotake de la cintura y lo llevo a volar por todo el pueblo, Bell los observo marcharse y sonrió.

Mientras volaban Kotake se maravillaba mas y aunque estaba un poco asustado por la altura poco a poco agarro confianza

-Es increíble, realmente eres una… una … ¿eh?-

-Jaja, el dulce funciono- dijo Doremi

-¡¿qué me diste?!-

-Una poción para que no dijeras la palabra bruja-

-¿por que?-

Doremi le contó todo el asunto del Grenoulline y como ella se convirtió en una bruja mientras volaban, también le explico lo de Hana y lo de sus amigas, también lo que Bell le había enseñado, Kotake fue enlazando todo y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, Doremi aterrizo en un lugar alto que era un barranco atrás de las casas donde se veía todo el pueblo y ambos miraban el paisaje.

-Es increíble- dijo Kotake –has pasado por muchas cosas-

-No tienes idea, pero es una parte de mí que aprecio y creo que ya no sabría como vivir sin mi magia-

-creo que te entiendo-

-escucha –Doremi puso una cara muy seria y no lo miraba – si no crees poder aceptarme como bruja, lo comprenderé y te dejare en paz, prometo no hechizarte ni nada, solo guarda mi secreto-

-¿De que estas hablando?- dijo Kotake sonriendo y Doremi lo miro –Creo que es fabuloso que mi novia tenga poderes y sea una… Ay bueno tu sabes, podría ser muy provechoso-

-¿que quieres decir?- pregunto Doremi molestándose

-Piénsalo, seriamos los mejores en todo y podríamos hacer cualquier cosa-

-Oye- Doremi se levanto molesta -¡Estas loco hay magias que le están prohibidas a cualquier bruja!-

-Tranquila solo bromeaba- dijo Kotake

-Pues no bromees de esa manera, para tu información la magia no se puede usar irresponsablemen…- Doremi no pudo acabar de decir por que Kotake la calló con un beso y Doremi cerro los ojos dejándose llevar, a su alrededor en el piso de tierra varias flores lindas comenzaron a surgir, rosas y azules. -…te- dijo Doremi al terminar.

-Vaya ¿y las flores?- dijo Kotake y Doremi se rió

-¿qué quieres hacer ahora?- dijo Doremi y Kotake le sonrió de manera sospechosa

Vemos a Kotaro jugando con varios carritos entonces una mano salió de la sombra de uno y lo agarro volviendo a entrar a la sombra, cuando Kotaro quiso tomarlo al no verlo se confundió, atrás del sillón en la sombra estaban Kotake y Doremi riéndose discretamente con medio cuerpo a fuera.

-Toma otro- le dijo Kotake a Doremi susurrando, esta metió la mano a la sombra (con la otra sujetaba a Kotake), y tomo otro carrito y el pobre Kotaro se confundía mas, en eso paso Rei

-Devuélveme mis carritos- le grito Kotaro

-¿disculpa?- dijo Rei

-Sé que tú los tienes ¡Devuélvemelos!-

-Yo no tengo nada tuyo- ese par continuaron discutiendo mientras Doremi y Kotake no se aguantaban la risa, Rei los escucho y cuando se fue a asomar Doremi alcanzo a darse cuenta y entraron a la sombra, Rei solo vio los dos carritos.

-Aquí están tus carros-

-¿qué hacían allí?-

Lejos de la casa Doremi y Kotake se reían a carcajadas

-Jajajaja… pobrecito… Jajajajaja- dijo Doremi

-Juajajaja mi estomago juajaja me duele- dijo Kotake y luego se calmaron y se sonrieron mutuamente –quiero conocer a tu maestra-

-¿a Mayorca? Esta bien, pero te advierto que no tiene buen carácter-

-Eso no importa vamos-

Sé tele transportaron hasta el templo por medio del árbol y cuando llegaron estaban todos esperándolos, Zuzu al fin acabo su manga y estaba muy sonriente. Doremi hizo las respectivas presentaciones

-¿Eso es un grenoulline?- dijo Kotake

-Soy Mayorca niño- se dirigió a Doremi –espero que no quieras hacerlo aprendiz de mago-

-No si él no quiere, en dado caso hablare con Akatsuki-

-Ah no, con ese tipo no- dijo Kotake

-No seas celoso te quiero a ti- le dijo Doremi

-Pequeña- hablo Bell –has aprendido a la perfección la Magia especial y despertado tu naturalidad, por eso es hora de que te gradúes- Bell puso en las manos de Doremi su tap –ahora vuélvelo a la normalidad-

-Si- Doremi cerró los ojos y su tap brillo y volvió a la normalidad, entonces lo uso, se roció del perfume y se transformo –La linda y preciosa Doremi esta aquí- Kotake se sonrojo al verla y Kosuke le dio un codazo para que reaccionara

-Te ves muy bien con ese traje- le dijo Kotake

-Gracias-

-Saca tu clacordeo- dijo Bell y Doremi obedeció, entonces Mayorca y Bell lo sujetaron cada una de un extremo y le dijeron a Doremi que ella también lo sujetara del centro, Mayorca y Bell dijeron al unísono

-Clacordeo Mágico, canalizador de poder, crece según el poder de tu dueña, crece para adaptarte al nivel de quien te maneja- entonces el clacordeo en manos de Doremi brillo de un color rosa y creció como un báculo de un metro en la punta apareció corazón sujetado por un moño y con alas

-¡Wow es increíble!- dijo Doremi

-Es tu nuevo Clacordeo, resistirá todo tu poder- dijo Bell

-y como primer hechizo ¿te importaría?- dijo Mayorca

-Claro que no- entonces Doremi puso su Clacordeo enfrente –Pirikara Poporina Pepelato Pekelato- mientras decía esto movía el clacordeo a un lado y esta lanzaba luces y notas musicales, al terminar la frase lo puso arriba -¡Qué Mayorca vuelva a su forma Original!- dijo apuntando a Mayorca que brillo con luces rosas y en una explosión apareció a su verdadera forma, todos aplaudieron.

-Bien hecho estoy segura que ahora si durara- dijo Bell a Doremi

-¡En serio lo crees!- se les acerco Mayorca emocionada y las espanto

-Ya eres normal Mayorca- Le dijo Lala

-Eres buena Doremi- se le acerco Kotake mientras Mayorca saltaba de alegría.

-te dije que esto se me daba- Doremi se recargo en Kotake.

Así llego el día en que ambos se regresarían a Mizora, ya terminaba el verano, Kotake le pidió a su abuela que si podía irse con Doremi, esta a regañadientes acepto gracias a Bell que logro convencerla, Kotaro se despidió un poco triste y Kasumi también le dijo que se cuidara, Rei se acerco a la pareja y les dijo que no dejaran que nada los separará ya que se veían muy bien juntos, y Kotake le dijo

-descuida entre nosotros hay magia- Doremi rió y Rei lo entendió de manera diferente.

Luego siguió la despedida para Doremi y Bell, se encontraban todos en el lugar incluido Kotake con su maleta.

-Muchas gracias- dijeron Doremi y Mayorca (seguía humana ¿pueden imaginarlo?)

-No tienen que agradecer me divertí mucho este verano- dijo Bell

-Creo que te debemos mas de lo que pensamos ¿verdad Doremi?- le dijo Lala

-¿Eh?-

-Eso será un secreto- dijo Kosuke

-Por cierto Zuzu- dijo Doremi -¿En qué termino tu historia?-

-No fue la gran cosa- dijo Zuzu –Tsukasa termino dándose cuenta que estaba enamorada de Shinta y que el amor que sentía por Keiichi era solo una fijación, cuando Shinta se le declaro ella lo acepto y se hicieron novios viviendo muy felices-

-insisto- dijo Doremi -se me hace conocida-

-a mí también- dijo Kotake entonces Bell los tomo de una mano y les dijo

-El amor es un sentimiento extraño, pero el mas maravilloso, tiene sus subidas y sus bajadas, algunas veces se sentirán inseguros, así que solo recuerden el cariño y la confianza que se sienten el uno al otro para crear cosas nuevas y reforzar las que ya tenían y nunca olviden que si un día uno se aleja del otro siempre les quedara el amor- Bell junto las manos de ambos niños y le sonrieron

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Mayorca montando a su escoba (en serio, es difícil imaginarla

^ ~) y Doremi abrazó a Bell

-Deberás muchas gracias-

-Gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de conocerte- le dijo Bell y Doremi se transformo monto a su escoba y Kotake se coloco atrás sujetando a Doremi de la cintura con una mano y con la otra sujetaba su maleta

-espera- dijo Doremi saco su clacordeo nuevo y volvió la maleta tan pequeña que Kotake pudo ponerla en su bolsillo

-Que bien- dijo Kotake

-Adiós- las dos volaron junto con sus hadas dejando a Bell y a Kosuke atrás

-Procurare visitarte- le grito Doremi

-te prepare un pastel para entonces- le grito Bell

-Nos veremos- y así los dejaron estando todos seguros que no olvidaran aquel maravilloso Verano juntos.

Llegaron a Mizora y nunca antes se les había hecho una vista tan hermosa desde el cielo, al primer lugar al que decidieron llegar fue a la tienda Mágica, aterrizaron por la parte del patio y Doremi le pidió a Kotake que esperara afuera, cuando Doremi iba a entrar Kotake la regreso y le dio un beso.

-Gracias- le dijo Doremi al separarse

-es para la suerte- dijo Kotake y Doremi entro

-¡Ya llega…!- Pero Doremi no pudo terminar de decir al ver la tienda hecha un desastre y a las chicas agotadas

-¿Qué paso aquí?- grito Mayorca

-¡Mamá!- Hana llego a abrazarla y atrás de ella aparecieron las demás

-¿Mayorca?- preguntaron Momoko y Nicole

-Si chicas ya soy humana-

-Entonces si aprendiste bien- dijo Sophie a Doremi

-Por supuesto- dijo Doremi (ay buey esta temblando)

-¿Qué les paso?- dijo Lala mientras Dodo buscaba a las hadas y las encontró debajo de vasos de fiesta todas mareadas

-Baba nos volvió sus esclavas, e hizo una fiesta anoche- dijo Emilie.

-¿Una fiesta? Fue una verdadera barbarie- dijo Momoko

-Déjenmelo a mí, yo lo arreglo- dijo Doremi con aire de grandeza entonces saco su clacordeo

-¡Wow!- dijeron todas

-Pirikara Poporina Pepelato Pekelato ¡arregla la tienda Mágica!- el Clacordeo soltó grandes luces y arreglo toda la tienda

-Vaya eso fue fabuloso- dijo Hana con estrellas en los ojos.

-Gracias, oigan les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Doremi con corazones en los ojos

-Por tu mirada aseguro que otra vez te enamoraste- le dijo Emilie

-Supongo que era de cabello largo y guapo- dijo Momoko y Doremi empezaba a molestarse

-Me imagino que en cuanto lo viste te enamoraste de él- dijo Sophie

-y cuando te le ibas a declarar saliste corriendo- dijo Hana y Doremi se molestaba aún más

-ahora como te rompieron el corazón…- dijo Nicole

-¡Nada de eso!- grito Doremi y volteo con Emilie –si me enamore otra vez pero ahora si es en serio- volteo con Momoko –no tiene el cabello largo pero si es guapo- luego con Sophie –Me fui enamorando de él en el verano- miro a Hana –él se me declaro- y Nicole –y no me rompieron el corazón-

-entonces- preguntaron intimidadas después del regaño

-Ustedes lo conocen, de hecho no podrían adivinar quien es-

-entonces dinos quien es- dijo Hana

-Esta aquí, ¡pasa!- dijo Doremi y Kotake entro

-Hola chicas-

-¡AAAAAh! ¡Quítate el vestido Doremi!- le gritaron

-No hay problema sabe que soy una bruja- Kotake abrazo a Doremi

-O-O ¡¿eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!- hicieron todas

Fin

Se acabo! Lalalalala ¡Si se acabo! ¡Tenia que acabarse acéptenlo!… Ya me agarro la histeria ¬¬, bueno este final dará hincapié a otros fics, que espero que les gusten también, perdón por el retraso pero necesitaba vacaciones de romanticismo. Unas líneas arriba leyeron que estaba temblando, es que me agarro el temblor de hoy 21de enero a las 8:10 p.m. ¡Mi compu se movió feo! ¡Apenas la reviví y tiembla!, Mi papá me saco de la casa y yo con un mini short… creo que ya estoy dando demasiados detalles ¬¬U, Bueno gracias por leer mi fic, y aunque termina habrá mas, con esto concluyo Magia Especial historia alterna a Magical Doremi y mis demás fics, sin segunda temporada. Personajes de Toei Animation e Izumi Todo, sin fines de lucro. Comentarios a acire_li

(' ''''() (' ''''()

( ('')('')) (''( ' o,' ('') BOO! Te chute?

( / ', ) ( )

('')('') / ('') ('')


End file.
